Between The Lines
by ceresvulcan
Summary: What really happened between Jack and Karen those 3 days they were locked in Rosario's room? What prompted that kiss in the hallway at Grace's wedding? What's the real reason Karen decided not to marry Finster? What if it was all about love?
1. Kindly Unspoken

Author's Notes: This series is going to further examine Jack & Karen's relationship by backtracking through key points in the series, and addressing them further in a WYDS (What You Didn't See) fashion. This series also strongly supports the idea that Jack & Karen are much more than friends. If you have a problem with this theory, then I suggest you not read the story. The song used in this chapter is "Kindly Unspoken" by Kate Voegele.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 1: Kindly Unspoken

("The Unsinkable Mommy Adler" WYDS)

Jack looked up from staring out the window of Grace Adler Designs, his eyes slowly shifting to Karen. She was drumming her fingernails on her desk in a slow, repetitive rhythm, and Jack was sure she had been staring at the same page in _Vogue_ for the past 15 minutes. His eyes fell then to Grace's desk, where the timer sat next to two pregnancy tests.

Yes, two.

Wanting to show his support for her, Jack offered to take one as well. Admittedly, even though he knew there would be nothing on his, the waiting was nerve-wracking.

"Karen?"

"Huh?" Karen looked up startled, but her expression was otherwise still.

"It'll be okay, Kare."

"What if it's not ok, Jackie? What am I going to do?"

"Well…" Jack searched his mind for an intelligent answer, "At least your baby would be pretty. Because, you're pretty."

"Aw." Karen cracked a smile, "Thanks honey. You're pretty too."

"I know." Jack beamed.

A silence fell over the room once again. Karen had barely flipped the page in her magazine when the timer went off, and she looked over to Jack.

"Well, that's 15 minutes." He said.

The two of them respectively got up from their seats and walked over to the desk. Karen was gnawing at her lip as she reached for hers. Then she and Jack looked at them together.

"Well, nothing doing on mine. You?" Jack asked.

"Oh, nothing on mine either." Karen shrugged, "Well, that's a relief." She quickly tossed the test in the trash.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Oh honey, I'm relieved! I can't have a kid right now. We just re-carpeted."

Karen sat back at her desk, picking up her magazine, quick to brush the whole issue aside.

"I knew there'd be nothing on mine, I mean, I'm not insane." Jack said, "Still, I'm a little….sad."

"Oh, honey. Here." Karen reached into her purse, "Take my Platinum, charge yourself a little happy."

"No thanks. I think I'm just going to go to the gym and work out some of these feelings, and my delts."

Jack walked past Karen, then stopped in the doorway and turned around.

"Um…don't hate me for doing this but…" Jack leaned down and wrapped an arm around her, putting his head close to her own, "I love you."

He said nothing more as he left.

Karen turned around, her heart racing in her chest.

Someone who sincerely loved her? No sex, no ploys, no ulterior motives?

What was she supposed to do?

Jack hadn't gotten far himself, stopping just outside the door. He could still see Karen through the foggy glass window on Grace's door.

_Kindly unspoken_

_You show your emotions_

_Silence speaks louder than words_

_Lucky I'm clever_

_If I didn't know better_

_I'd believe only that which I'd heard_

~~~~**~~~~

Will walked into the gym, a towel thrown over his shoulder. He scanned the room for Jack and spotted him on one of the treadmills. "Jack!" Will called out, waving at his friend.

Jack looked up non-chalantly and waved back to signal to Will that he'd seen him.

Will walked over, his face twisted in a puzzled expression, "You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." Jack responded.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just having one of those days I guess."

"Huh?" Will cocked an eyebrow, "I didn't know you had those days."

Jack sighed, stopping the treadmill and stepping off, "Not today Will, ok?"

"Oh come on, what's the problem? Did you forget to record The View this morning? Tell me."

"No Will, I don't want to talk right now. I have to go home, and think some things out."

"Ok. So what month should I expect to see you again?" Will chuckled, but Jack's serious expression said that he did not find Will's crack funny in the least.

~~~~**~~~~

"Hey Karen." Grace greeted her as she walked into her design studio, "Anything happen while I was away?"

"The phone rang a couple times." Karen said.

"And…did you answer it?"

"What? Honey, I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Grace, that shade of purple makes you look like a giant bruise."

Grace sighed, "Ok, changing the subject…"

"Grace, I think I have a problem." Karen said, getting up from her desk.

"It's about time you admitted it Karen. I've been telling you for months, drinking that much is going to hurt you."

"Not that! And will you get off my back about that! No…I mean…I don't know if I know how to say…something."

"What?"

"Ilrrmbub" Karen muttered, running a hand across her mouth as she spoke.

"What?"

"I love you." She said, still in a barely audible whisper.

"Karen, I still can't hear you."

"I love you! Ok! I don't know how to say I love you!"

Grace sighed, setting her pencil down on her drawing table, "Ironically I've had to tell you this twice. Thank you, but I don't feel the same. I like you as a friend, but…"

"Oh, not you!" Karen shoved Grace's hand away, "I don't mean you. I mean…I mean Jack. This afternoon he told me he loved me, and I feel like I should say it back."

"Wow. Jack loves you? Jack loves someone other than himself?"

"Grace?"

"Well Karen, do you love him? Because you shouldn't say it if you don't mean it."

"I'm not sure. Wouldn't be hard though. He's got that sweet smile and those gorgeous blue eyes…and don't you dare repeat this but…you'd be hard-pressed to find another guy who could fill out a pair of jeans like my Jackie." Karen smirked.

"Yep, that sounds like love to me." Grace grinned, "So tell him."

"I don't know how."

"But, Karen, you tell Stan you love him all the time. I've heard you."

"He's my husband Grace. Saying I love you to your husband is like saying, 'Sure, you can cheat on me' or 'Don't worry, I'll wash the dishes."

"Karen, if you feel something you just have to express yourself. Tell Jack you love him. It might be good for you. Just, try it. Karen, I love you. See? Easy."

"Lord Grace, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't see you that way." Karen rolled her eyes as she went to sit back down at her desk.

~~~~**~~~~

Jack opened the door of Will's apartment, only to catch Will looking over at him from his laptop computer.

"Oh, you're here. I'll come back later." Jack started to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute!" Will ran to grab Jack by the shirt sleeve before he could slip out the door, "We're gonna talk."

Jack groaned as he flopped down on the sofa, "Will, there is nothing to talk about. Just leave me alone, ok?"

"No, I will not leave you alone. Jack, when I got a bad brow wax and had to draw on my eyebrows for 2 months, you made me talk. When I found out that Devin is more of a popular girl's name than I first thought, you made me talk. And when I was afraid to come out, you made me talk. Now, I'm making you talk. Spill it."

Jack looked up at Will, his stone-blue eyes trembling, "I love Karen."

"What?" Will looked flabbergasted, "Jack, you're gay."

"I don't mean like that." Jack paused, "I think."

"You think? Jack what are you telling me? Are you coming out as straight?"

"No." Jack stood up, "Don't be preposterous! It's just…" Jack walked passed Will and over to the table, then turning back, "I used to just think about me. Now all of a sudden I'm….thinking about somebody else."

Will smiled, "Jack, it's okay for you to love Karen. It's the same way I love Grace, and the same way I love you." Will walked over to him, putting a hand on his back, "I'm proud of you." Will stepped away, heading into his kitchen, "Though I have to admit you had me worried for a second there. I thought you were actually going to tell me you had romantic feelings for Karen." Will laughed.

Jack giggled uneasily, "Yeah…crazy."

~~~~**~~~~

The next day Jack wandered into Grace's office very nonchalantly, and he was greeted by Karen holding the coffee pot. "Morning, poodle."

"Hey Kare." Jack smiled. "You look nice today."

"Oh. Thanks honey. You too." Karen put the coffee pot down and went back to her desk. "Did you need something?"

"No."

"Oh? You don't.." Karen shrugged, "Want some money or something?"

"No." Jack said.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to see you all of a sudden?"

"No honey, of course not. I was just asking." Karen kept herself averted from making eye contact with Jack, "Say honey, how about we go to boy bar tonight? We can scope you out some cuties for the weekend."

"Ok. Hey Kare?"

"Yeah."

"Yesterday, when I said that I…you know. I just meant that I…"

"I know, Jackie."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. Don't worry about it."

"Ok. Well, I guess I'll see you tonight then." Jack headed for the door, the scene from yesterday suddenly replaying in his mind, "Karen?"

"Yes?"

"I do mean it."

Karen smiled. Say it, she told herself, just say it. But the stubborn part of her brain was just to strong. She simply looked away and in a soft voice said, "Me too."

Jack mustered up the best smile he could, as he turned and walked out of the office.

_So don't keep me up till the dawn_

_With words that'll keep leading me on_

_I know much better than to wait for an answer from you_


	2. All The Things You Are

Author's Notes: The song used in this chapter is an old jazz classic called "All The Things You Are". My favorite version of this is sung by Will Young in the movie "Mrs. Henderson Presents" This chapter is mostly consistent of flashbacks to certain moments. The flashbacks are in italics. All of these moments, and several others are addressed in my blog. . Please go check it out!

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 2: All The Things You Are

Karen was sitting out on her terrace, the soft breeze wafting her hair around her face. She sipped absent-mindedly at the morning cocktail that Rosario had brought to her. She heard footsteps approaching, and turned to see Jack bounding happily towards her.

Jack. Her dear Jack. Her poodle. He made her every day.

"Hey poodle."

"Hey Kare. Who's your daddy?"

"You are." Karen giggled. "So what are you doing?"

"Don't you remember? You said we would go to Saks and taunt the poor people who pretend to shop there."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She looked down at the table, "Well, honey I haven't finished my drink."

"Oh that's ok. I need some time to get ready. I want to wear something pretty. Take your time, I'll be here." He leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

Karen grinned as she watched Jack go back inside, reaching her hand up to run a finger across her lips. They tingled. She licked her lips, almost as she could still taste him. Jack did know how to kiss, Karen gave him that.

_Time and again I've longed for adventure_

_Something to make my heart beat the faster_

_What did I long for? I never really knew_

~~~~**~~~~

"…_And Karen, who is completely smitten with me at this point, thank you very much, awaits a good-night smooch." Jack grinned, his hand on her wrist. _

_Karen sighed rolling her eyes. Sure, she could fake annoyance easily. But the truth was, when he said that she could feel her heart quickening in her chest. She and Jack had already kissed, once, in her limo. He had simply told her she had pretty lips and that he wanted to kiss her, just out of curiosity. It had been a nice kiss. Almost too nice._

"_Oh lord, Jack! I just re-applied!" She threw it out. Say something. Anything. Will was here. God forbid he saw her exude any sort of feelings toward another person, she'd never live it down. _

"_And as she leans in….leaning." Jack motioned for to do so._

_He kept talking, and she was standing there waiting for his lips. Those soft, warm lips that tasted like mochachinos and binaca. She wasn't sure what he was saying to Will, because she was trying to put her mind elsewhere. Anywhere else._

_Finally Jack turned around, put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Their lips met, and Karen shut her eyes as she allowed herself to be over-taken by the feeling of Jack's kiss. She wasn't sure how long it lasted, but it seemed to be over far too quickly._

_She non-chalantly ran a hand through her hair, and tried to calm down her racing heart as Will and Jack started rambling on again about something, and walked out the door. _

_Every sensation in her body seemed to hit her all at once, and she fainted._

_~~~~**~~~~_

_Finding your love I've found my adventure_

_Touching your hand, my heart beats faster_

_All that I want in all of this world is you_

She did love Jack. She cared for him immensely. But she still hadn't said it. Not once. He said to her, so easily. He had even been afraid she would get mad at him for saying it. How could she ever get mad at him?

Jack longed to hear the words repeated to him. Words that his dates often threw out in moments where it seemed fitting, but didn't mean anything.

She almost said it….once.

~~~~**~~~~

_Thanks to her home security system, Karen had discovered that Jack's parrot had come back and was being hidden in the coat closet. _

_She had to call him on it, but not before making him believe she was giving him some spectacular gift. A boat. She grinned, "Perfect."_

_She started out sounding apologetic, telling Jack she knew the gifts could never really make up for the loss of a pet. Jack was buying into it hook, line, and sinker. Just as she expected._

"_There's only one thing I can give you that has real value." Karen said._

_Was she finally going to say it? Jack's heart jumped in his chest, his blue eyes wide and sparkling._

"_Your love?"_

"_A boat!" Karen handed him a pair of keys._

_As Karen looked at him, she could see that stirring of emotion in his eyes. Love? Was that all he wanted?_

_~~~~**~~~~_

"Hey Karen! I'm all ready!" Jack said, striking a model pose. "Looks good, right?"

"Always, honey." Karen said. "Ok. Let's go then." Karen downed the last of her drink and got up from her chair. "Oh, one quick thing before we leave, honey. I have to grab my thermos from the kitchen. Don't want to get de-hydrated."

Jack watched Karen walk past him before he went to follow her. She was wearing a dark grey pant suit that hugged her backside and made every swish of her hips very noticeable. She looked beautiful as always.

Men were always offering to take her to dinner, or to buy her things. They were beating down her door. But she was all his. Well…in a way. She was married to Stan, but then didn't do much together. So it wasn't exactly like Jack was sharing her.

But if another young studly fellow came along, Jack had a tendency to get territorial.

~~~~**~~~~

_Jack folded his arms across his chest, watching in silent jealousy as Karen got a cooking lesson from Will's boss, Ben Doucette. He could've done it. But as soon as Karen found out Ben could cook, she had shoved him aside and told him to 'watch and learn'. _

_If that wasn't enough, Karen was shamelessly flirting with Ben. She had barely looked at Jack since he had arrived. _

'_Karen's mine' Jack thought, watching as Karen and Ben smiled coyly at each other. _

_~~~~**~~~~_

_The dearest things I know are what you are_

Jack never thought he would find himself vying for the affections of a woman. But sometimes he saw how easily he could lose Karen. One day she could just up and decide she was tired of him, that he was annoying, or too much of a hassle.

The two of them had had a small falling out over the summer, after Jack divorced Rosario. Jack could admit to himself that he was selfish to ask what he had of Karen, but he had lived there in the penthouse with her for almost a year. He liked being in the house with her. That was the real reason he had wanted to stay. But of course, he couldn't say that.

Grace was the only one who knew, and he knew she wouldn't say anything. But over the summer, there were nights he had cried over missing Karen, telling Grace he was afraid he had lost his best friend. Grace understood, to an extent. Will had been gone too. But the two of them had left on good terms. Not the angry looks he had last seen from Karen.

He was so pleased when they made up.

"Jackie!" Karen yelled to him from the next room, "What's the hold up? Let's go!"

"Coming!" Jack called back.

Karen laughed as Jack ran past her out the door and to the elevator.

~~~~**~~~~

"_I'll let you French kiss me in the elevator"_

_~~~~**~~~~_

Jack and Karen smiled at each other, both of them reaching to casually intertwine their fingers, neither one knowing that they shared the same secret thoughts.

_Someday my happy arms will hold you_

_And someday I'll know that moment divine_

_When all the things you are, are mine_


	3. I Didn't Want To Need You

Author's Notes: I didn't think Rosario had a bathroom attached to her bedroom, but since Jack mentions taking a shower, there must be one. Hope everyone is enjoying the series. "Between The Lines" my blog is gratefully accepting any other submissions for Jack & Karen moments I may have missed, or typed opinions about the characters or their relationship. Positive only! I will not publish any hate mail, so don't even waste your time writing it.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any part of an episode needed for a chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 3: I Didn't Want To Need You

(A "Grace In The Hole" WYDS Part 1 of 2)

Three days.

Jack shifted uneasily on the edge of the bed, glancing over his shoulder at Karen. He would be in this room with her for three days. He swallowed loud. Why had he agreed to this? It was only after Karen had mentioned molesting him that he complied to join in. '_That wasn't obvious at all, Jack'_ He thought to himself.

"You okay, poodle?" Karen asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Jack answered, his voice going up an octave to his "nervous tone".

Karen slid off the bed, standing up and pacing with her hands on her hips. "I guess we're going to have to find a way to entertain ourselves while we're in here."

Jack looked around the room, "Well…what happened to Rosie's TV?"

Karen shrugged, "I took it out. I figured maybe it wasn't such a good idea for her to learn about the outside world. More chances to escape, you know."

"Oh." Jack gasped happily, "There's Monopoly in the closet!" He jumped up.

"Monopoly?" Karen groaned, "Jack, I have real money, I don't need little pink slips of paper. No, honey. Let's do something else."

"Yahtzee?"

"Uh-uh."

"Hungry Hungry Hippos?"

"Uh-uh."

"Dream Phone?"

"Nope. Wait!" Karen stopped him, "I've got it!" She opened one of the dresser drawers and reached inside, pulling out a bottle of Malibu Coconut Rum, "Spin the bottle!"

"But…" Jack rocked back and forth on his feet a moment, "There's only two of us."

"Well that's better. That means we win every time." Karen grinned and sat down on the floor, patting the empty space behind her. "Come on. Let's play. It's too early to sleep. We'll make it more interesting by taking shots in between rounds too."

"Great." Jack said nervously, hoping Karen didn't notice the uncertainty in his voice. He sank down to his knees and joined Karen on the carpet, sitting across from her.

Karen smiled as she watched Jack sit down beside her. She wasn't sure why she had agreed to this idea in the first place. Three days in Rosario's room? It was crazy. But Jack could make it bearable. Or would he make it worse?

Karen was a very sensual woman, and she certainly wasn't blind to Jack's sex appeal. Though it may have been hidden under layers of flamboyancy and cashmere, it was there. Jack had his moments, when the gay part slipped away somewhere and he was just a man. A sweet, sexy man…with bright blue eyes… and toned biceps… and a flat stomach…

"Karen?"

"Huh? Yes, honey?"

"You were staring at me." Jack arched an eyebrow, "Where'd you go?"

"Oh sorry…I must've wandered off. Now where were we?"

Jack watched as Karen reached for the bottle to take the first drink of the night. At least he knew she could hold her liquor. He silently hoped he could say the same for himself.

~~~~**~~~~

_Two hours later_

"Karen?" Jack asked, his words slurring a little, "When did you take your shirt off?"

Karen looked down, now sitting in her dress pants and a lacey black bra. "About twenty minutes ago, poodle. Remember? I wanted to be more comfortable."

"Oh yeah." Jack leaned back on his hands, "I want to be more comfortable too. I'm gonna take my shirt off."

"You go right ahead." Karen said under her breath, taking another drink from the nearly empty bottle as she watched Jack pull his sweater over his head.

"Ok, Karen. It's your turn. I think. Wait, what are we doing again?" Jack asked.

"We're playing spin the bottle. But that's getting old. Now let's play truth or dare."

"Ok. I dare you to kiss me."

"But Jackie, I've been kissing you for the past two hours."

"But those were spin the bottle kisses, these are truth or dare kisses. And, you have to use your tongue."

Karen smirked, "You're dirty Mr. McFarland. But, alright." Karen crawled over to him, slowly, her hands inching up his pant legs as she pulled herself up to his lips. She let her hand slide just a little, and brushed it across his nether regions. Finally their lips met, a long slow kiss, tongues entwining, better than those little pecks he had been giving her all night. He asked for a kiss, and he got one.

Karen pulled away, waiting for a reaction.

"Well?"

"That was good." Jack looked at her, "Let's go to bed."

He pulled himself up off the floor and half-stumbled to the bed, pulling back the covers and flopping down onto the soft sheets.

"What?" Karen stood up quickly, "Poodle! We barely got started!" She went over to the bed and crawled up next to him, "Don't you want to keep playing our little game?"

Jack groaned, "I don't know Karen."

"Well I do…" Karen swung her leg over so that she was straddling Jack. _'What the hell am I doing? Eh..whatever, he won't remember it in the morning anyway.' _"So Jackie…" She slowly trailed wet kisses down his stomach, "Truth or dare."

He didn't respond. Karen quickly jerked her head up.

"Jack!"

Karen frowned, Jack's eyes shut as he snored softly.

"Of all things." She grumbled, rolling off of him.

She positioned herself near the edge of the bed, pulling the covers up, a bit hurt that anyone would dare fall asleep in the middle of her seduction, gay or not.

She glanced over her shoulder at Jack laying there, his mouth open ever so slightly, and she smiled. She nudged herself over until she was lying beside him, and nuzzled into the crook of his arm.

"Goodnight Jackie."

_Baby, I never gave my heart to anyone_

_Oh no_

_I used to think that love was a game_

_I used to make it just for fun_

~~~~**~~~~

The next morning, Karen woke up alone in the bed, and to the sounds of a running shower. She grinned slyly to herself as she made her way to the small bathroom connected to Rosario's room and peered through the slightly open door.

She could see Jack's form through the foggy glass, his head tilted back as he let the water run down his face. Keeping as quiet as she could, Karen slipped out of her clothes and crept over to the shower.

"Guess who honey?"

Jack spun around and screamed, to which Karen screamed, and Jack screamed again.

"Hold on!" Karen said, clamping a hand over his mouth, "Calm down, Janet Leigh! It's just me!"

"Ow!" Jack groaned, putting a hand to his forehead, "Karen! Why did you make me do that? I have a headache."

"What do you remember about last night poodle?"

"Last night?" Jack thought a moment, "We played spin the bottle…we took shots…and then it got really hot and fuzzy. Why? Did something else happen?"

"No honey, you pretty much fell asleep after that. Now, hand me the loofah, I've got to watch off all of the Rosario germs."

Karen let her eyes dip down to Jack's backside as he turned to reach for the loofah before handing it to her. She non-chalantly smiled and thanked him, watching the water drip slowly down his face.


	4. I Didn't Want To Need You Pt 2

Author's Notes: The song used in this chapter is "I Didn't Want To Need You" by Heart. Oh, and I do like Britney Spears, but she is easy to make fun of. ^_^ Sexual content in this chapter, so ye be warned. Read on!

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 4: I Didn't Want To Need You

(A "Grace In The Hole" WYDS Part 2 of 2)

_Her eyes._

_Her lips._

_Her hair._

Jack giggled. Karen's hair was sloppily falling into her face, and it was more unkempt that he had ever seen her. But even with messy hair and wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday, she still managed to look beautiful.

Jack's feelings for Karen were starting to make him uncomfortable. He had done well at hiding them for this long, and before it didn't seem to be more than a little straight-crush. He had one on Britney. Karen too was an attractive woman who sometimes sang in an awkwardly nasal voice, why shouldn't he have a crush on her as well?

But sometimes Karen would laugh, or touch him, and his heart would flutter or he would feel his skin getting hot. The way Johnny Depp movies often made him feel. The more time they spent together, the more he wasn't so much looking at a female, than looking at a human being that he found desirable.

It terrified him.

And tonight…he would be sleeping in that bed next to her again tonight.

He glanced at the clock. 11:50. Not too late, but he imagined they would be getting into bed soon. If he could hold out just one more day…

"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream…" Karen sang the little song she and Jack had been dancing to earlier softly under her breath, "Make him the cutest boy that I've ever seen…" She continued humming. "Hey Jackie?"

"Yeah Kare?"

"You know who's the cutest boy I've ever seen?"

"Who?"

"You."

"Aw, thanks Karen." Jack leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

When Karen pulled back she prayed he couldn't see the flush she felt on her face.

_Damn it Karen Walker, you stop this! This is Jack! Flaming fairy queen, Jack! Get these thoughts out of your head!_

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Jack asked.

"Nothing honey." Karen said, a little too quickly.

_Oh I can't get no sleep_

_I keep thinking of you all through the night_

"You know." Jack looked around the room, "Sometimes I miss living here. And it was so nice to have someone to do my laundry for me." He laughed. "And…it was nice to be near you."

Karen looked up, "Really?"

"Yeah." He leaned down, resting on his arm, "Don't say anything to Rosie but, that was really the best part of living here. Now, don't get me wrong. The Jacuzzi, and the marble counter tops, and the personal porn collection, those were all great too. But you were my favorite." He looked down a bit, acting shy, "You're still my favorite."

"Aw, Jackie. That's so sweet. I love you."

Jack froze.

"What did you say?"

"I said…I love you." Karen repeated, a little confused.

"Karen." Jack sat up, "That's the first time you've ever said that too me. Thank you."

"Oh, no problem, honey. I mean it after all. I love you." Karen giggled, "Oh look, I said it again. Huh? Guess it wasn't that hard after all." Her eyes wavered, "Jackie?"

"Yeah, Kare?"

"I love you." She repeated.

It was almost as if she had just learned how to say the words. Her mind had suddenly discovered them and her body had linked them together with this feeling. She was trembling and her heart was racing. She felt like laughing and bursting into tears all at once.

"I love you, Jack." Karen grabbed for him, pulling him to her lips she kissed him hard, but lovingly. She took a deep breath as she pulled away, "I love you." She covered her mouth for a moment, her eyes threatening to allow tears to fall, "Jackie, I can't stop saying it. I love you."

"I don't want you to stop saying it. Don't stop saying it Karen. I love you too. I love you." Jack kissed her back, softer than she had kissed him, but longer as well. His tongue caressed her lips, asking for entrance. Karen parted her lips, and let Jack's tongue graze over hers.

Her body shuddered, and Jack pulled her up onto his lap. He reached down for her shirt, slowly pulling it up over her head. Karen's hair came loose as he tugged it off, falling around to frame her face. Jack looked at her, and for a moment, though he couldn't quite believe it. She looked, innocent.

"Karen, I…"

"No." Karen shushed him, "Don't talk, don't think, not now. Jack I don't know what this is, but let's not ruin it with words. Can you just keep going? Can you just be kissing me now?"

Jack said nothing, pressing his lips to hers once again. He lifted her up and laid her back on the bed. Once he had done that, he quickly pulled off his own shirt, and then returned to her. Karen's chest was heaving, her breasts straining against the lacey black bra. Jack looked at her, almost mesmerized by what he was seeing.

Without a word, Karen arched her back up so she could reach behind her, and unhooked her bra, pulling it off. She shivered a bit when the cold air hit her skin.

Jack leaned down to her, kissing her on the mouth once more, then on the neck where he nipped at her skin a bit, and Karen gave little sighs of pleasure. His left hand came up to cup her breast, his thumb rubbing back and forth over her nipple, making it erect. When he did this he moved his right hand to her other breast to do the same, and his lips came down on her taunt nipple. His tongue brushed over it, and he sucked ever so slightly.

Karen entangled her hands in his hair, half marveling that it was Jack McFarland making her feel this way at this moment, half gone into some dream state where nothing else mattered. Jack's lips moved to her other breast where he did the same, while his now free hands trailed to her panties.

Karen knew it was coming. She bit down on her lip ever so slightly to prepare for it, but there was no real preparation. Jack's fingers found her clit, already wet with her arousal, and he stroked her ever so gently.

"Oh, god! Jack!" Karen moaned.

Jack sighed loudly at the sound of hearing Karen say his name. He'd never heard that from a woman's lips before. From Karen though, it was exquisite. He slipped a finger into her, his lips moving back up to kiss around her neck and collarbone. He decided to be bold, and slipped another finger into her wet entrance.

Karen clenched at the bed sheets, her knuckles turning white. "Oh…my…fuck! Jack!" She panted.

Jack groaned loudly, his own arousal still trapped inside his pants.

Almost as if she were reading his mind, Karen brought her leg up so that she was touching him through the fabric, making him groan again. "Karen…"

"Take them off." She whispered into his ear.

Jack reached down and obeyed, unzipping his fly and pushing his pants down off his hips. Karen assisted by tugging with her feet, and soon they were in a crumpled heap on the floor. Having not worn underwear, Jack sighed as his erection came free.

Karen grabbed at his shoulders and flipped him onto his back.

Jack knew what was coming, he just knew it. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes just a little, trying to catch his breath. Was this really happening?

As Karen's warm lips closed around his shaft and she moaned softly, Jack's entire body tingling, he knew that it was. He kept a hand in her hair, and marveled at the technique as she moved up and down, never to rough. Her tongue lapping out to tease him just a little, then she would continue with her mouth. When she started stroking him with her hand and sucking gently at his testicles he thought he would die.

"Karen…Karen…fuck…"

"Mmm." Karen smiled, her tongue coming up the underside of his cock once again.

Jack waited. She seemed to have stopped. His body ached. "Karen..stop teasing, just do it. My god."

"Patience, honey." She whispered.

Jack felt Karen's fingers wrap around him again, and then a new feeling. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Karen slowly lowering herself onto his member, then moving herself up and down in a slow rhythmic motion.

Almost as if his body had to adjust to this new feeling, Jack did feel much but tingles at first. Then it hit him all at once. "Oh, my, god! Karen!"

Karen reached for him and Jack sat up, putting an arm around her neck. She gripped tightly at his shoulders as she helped him thrust in and out of her, the warmth building inside both of them.

"Jackie." She moaned.

"Karen."

"Jackie. I love you."

"Say it again, Kare."

"I love you. Oh!" She cried out a little. "I love you, Jack McFarland."

Jack had no idea who he was anymore.

They could both feel their climax building. Jack kissed Karen hard on the lips, her body tight around him, and they both reached their peak.

"Oh! Jack!"

"Karen!"

"Oh!" Karen screamed one more time.

The two fell onto the bed, their bodies dripping with sweat, panting to catch their breath.

It was silent for what felt like an eternity, neither one of them wanting to speak. Then at the same time they both looked over at each other.

"Karen, what does this…?" Jack started.

"Shh, honey." She shushed him, "Don't."

Karen reached for the covers and pulled them up over her, turning away from Jack. Jack said nothing. He didn't know what this meant. What had just happened? Or anything right now? But he knew there was no pushing in certain aspects with Karen. So he too turned over to go to sleep.

Karen bit at her bottom lip, tears trickling down her cheeks, trying to bury her sobs into her pillow.

_I didn't want to need you, no no_

_I didn't want to want you like I do_

_I didn't mean to fall_

_I didn't want to care at all_

_But I need you now_


	5. Shadow

Author's Notes: The song used in this chapter is "Shadow" by Britney Spears. This chapter covers the next morning, two weeks later, and two months later following up on the episode "Went To A Garden Potty".

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 5: Shadow

The next morning, Jack opened his eyes to a bright beam of sunlight shining directly into the window. He groaned as he lifted his arm up to block the harsh glare, looking over to the other side of the bed. Karen was already up.

Jack found his clothes on the floor and put them on, smoothing out the wrinkles best he could. Then went to find Karen.

He found her at the sink, splashing cold water on her face.

"Morning." He said.

"Oh." Karen turned around, "Morning, poodle. How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Jack said, sounding a bit unsure, "You?"

"Ok, I guess. A little cold." Karen brushed past Jack.

"I would've kept you warm." Jack grinned.

"Jack, don't!" Karen snapped, "Don't talk about last night. It happened. It's over. Move on."

"Move on? Karen, I can't do that. I'm not your lover. Or am I? I don't know anymore."

"No, you're my best friend. And if I did anything to ruin our friendship, I couldn't live with myself. Ok? That's why we can't talk about it. We're friends Jack, just friends."

Jack followed her back into the bedroom.

"But, you said you loved me. You said you had feelings for me."

"I never said that." Karen said, avoiding eye contact with him.

Jack frowned, "You enjoyed it."

"A little."

"A little?! I don't think, 'Oh god! Oh god! Jack! Jack!' constitute a little!"

"Will you keep your voice down?! My god! What if somebody heard you?" Karen growled.

"What if somebody heard you last night? You didn't think about that then, did you? No! Because you were too caught up, with me and how much you wanted me! You made the first move, Karen! You started it!"

"Well now I'm ending it! And you'll do well to not bring it up ever again. Now we've only got six more hours in here, so just shut up and let's get it over with."

The room fell silent.

~~~~**~~~~

_(Two weeks later)_

Karen was sitting at her desk in Grace's office, thumbing through the latest Vogue, but not paying much attention to anything on the pages. Her martini glass had even been sitting at her desk side untouched for the entire morning. Grace noticed this.

"Karen, are you okay?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, honey. Why?" Karen replied.

"Well, you've hardly touched your drink this morning, you haven't said a thing about my clothes, and you've been really quiet. It's starting to scare me."

"Oh, uh…" Karen looked over and scanned Grace's outfit, an orange pencil skit and vibrant green peasant top, "You look like a carrot." She said, her voice void of any enthusiasm.

"Karen. What is going on? You can tell me." Grace said.

Karen closed her magazine and set it down, keeping her eyes cast down at her desk. "If I tell you, you have to swear on your life that you will not breathe a word to anyone else."

"Oh my god, this is serious. I...I swear. Not a word, to anyone. What is it? Are you sick?"

Karen sighed, "Oh honey, it's a lot worse than that." She was quiet for a moment, "I think I'm in love, Grace." Grace said nothing. "With Jack." Karen finished.

Grace's first instinct was to laugh at this ridiculous notion that she was sure Karen was putting on. Something just to ruffle her feathers. But as Grace was laughing and shaking her head in disbelief, she noticed Karen's expression remained somber.

"Karen, you don't….you're not…oh my god, you're serious? But, Karen! It's Jack! How? Why?"

"I don't know. Honey, he's all I think about. And we…we had sex."

"You had sex with Jack?!" Grace exclaimed, "I didn't even know he could do that!"

"Oh he can do it, honey. He can do all of it."

"Well, what does this mean?"

"It can't mean anything. I'm married to a fat imprisoned embezzler, Jack's a big homo. It was a onetime thing, a fluke, it means nothing."

At that moment, the door swung opened and Jack bounded in, "Good morning ladies."

"Hi Jack." Grace smiled at him.

Karen stood up out of her chair, "You know what, I think it's just about lunch time. So, I'm going to go ahead and go to beat the rush."

"Can I come, Kare?" Jack asked.

"Oh, not today poodle. You're not really dressed for where I'm going."

"Oh." Jack's expression fell, "Then, why don't we go shopping first. I'll get a lunch outfit."

"No honey, not today. But um…I'll see you later, ok." She leaned in and gave him a very quick awkward kiss on the cheek.

_Your body's warm but you are not_

_You give a little not a lot_

_It could be love until we kiss_

_You're all I want but not like this_

Jack was silent as he watched her leave, then turned to look at Grace. She merely gave him a small smile in return.

_I'm watching you disappear_

_But you, you were never here_

_It's only your shadow_

_Never yourself_

_It's only your shadow_

_Nobody else_

_It's only your shadow_

_Filling the room_

_Arriving to late_

_And leaving to soon_

~~~~**~~~~

_(Two months later)_

"Karen! Huge news!" Jack exclaimed, as he entered Grace Adler Designs, "Hello sir." He acknowledge the man Karen was talking to, "I just got back from my acting class, and my teacher, Zandra with a 'Z', said that my monologue was the second worst she's ever seen! You hear that?" He grinned, "I'm getting better."

"Honey, give me a minute here. I'm just finish up with my old friend, N…"

"Norman." The older man said.

"Norman! Norman. Norman, right. Listen, honey, since it means something to Stan, I'll throw a few shekels your way. What kind of commercial are we talking?"

"Oh, something simple for local cable, and because the store is called "Señor Mattress," Norman continued, "I could be lying on one of the high-end posturepedics wearing a sombrero and Lorraine could come in all sexy and coochie-coochie and…"

Karen interjected, "Honey, honey, I'm gonna stop you right there, otherwise I'll never be able to drink solid foods again. I think we're going to need a real actor."

Jack pulled a head shot out of his jacket and held it up in front of him, as Karen pushed Norman toward the door.

"Why don't you run on home, and we'll talk in a couple of days, ok?"

"Oh, thank you, Karen. I appreciate it. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, uh... uh..."

"Norman!" He yelled from the other side of the door.

" Norman!" Karen turned to Jack, "Whoo! Honey, we're having auditions again, so break out the rulers, and I'll heat up the oils. Ha ha!"

" No! Karen, what about me?! I could star in your commercial!" Jack waved his head shot at her again. "I'm an actor! Do I need to remind you I almost just got that part in Seven Grooms for Seven Brothers? Till that damn 15th guy showed up."

"Honey, this is not some trashy downtown skit where you flit around in tights performing for homeless men in cardboard RVs. We need a virile, hunky, straight actor."

"Uh, hello! I could totally play straight!"

"Oh, honey, no one in the world would believe you're straight." Even as she spoke she felt she was lying to herself, "You're as gay as a clutch purse on Tony night. You fell out of the gay tree hitting every gay branch on the way down. And you landed on a gay guy. And you did him. No, no, honey, your gayness can be seen from space. Why, you're so gay that…"

Jack said nothing, grabbed Karen, and dipped her into a kiss.

There were those same feelings flooding back.

"And will you be needing your own trailer?" Karen asked as Jack broke their kiss. He smiled happily.

She stood up, smoothing out her skirt, Jack's kiss still lingering on her lips. She was silent as she turned to look at him.

_Your body gives but then holds back_

_The sun is bright, the sky is black_

"Well, I'm going to go put in a few reps at the gym to get ready. Gotta look good!" Jack said, hurrying out the door.

_Can only be another sign_

_I cannot keep what isn't mine_

_Your laughter it lingers on_

_But you, you are almost gone_

_It's only your shadow_

_Never yourself_

_It's only your shadow_

_Nobody else_

_It's only your shadow_

_Filling the room_

_Arriving to late_

_And leaving to soon_

Karen hadn't kissed him again since that night. As she sunk back down into her chair, no one around to see her, she hung her head and let herself cry.

_Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul_

_Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall_

_I'm watching you disappear_

_But you, you were never here_

_It's only your shadow_

_Never yourself_

_It's only your shadow_

_Nobody else_

_It's only your shadow_

_Filling the room_

_Arriving to late_

_And leaving to soon_


	6. Inside Your World

Author's Notes: The song used in this chapter is "Inside Your World" from Vox Lumiere's "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame"

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 6: Inside Your World

(A "Marry Me A Little More" WYDS)

There was a happy buzzing in the air as everyone ran around preparing for Grace's sudden wedding to Leo Marcus. But they were all in good spirits, and dressed up in their best clothes. Jack had on a new Armani suit with a baby blue tie that really brought out his eyes.

He had been wandering around the church all morning, not quite sure how to occupy himself until the ceremony started. He hadn't been to many weddings in his day.

He happened to see Karen coming out of Grace's dressing room, wearing a long black gown that came off her shoulders and a green fur wrap, offsetting the hazel in her eyes. She also had a diamond choker around her neck, and her alabaster skin was bared beautifully.

"Hi Karen." Jack greeted her.

"Oh, hi poodle." She smiled at him. "You look nice."

"Thanks. You look…really nice too. Um…how's Grace?"

"Nervous, I think. And why wouldn't she be? She's going to have to dress herself from now on." Karen laughed. "Actually, I'm going to go back in and check on her." She glanced quick at Jack, "Why don't you go find Will? I bet he's feeling pretty lousy right about now." She slipped back inside the door, and pressed herself against it on the other side.

"Karen?" Grace said, looking up from her makeup, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just got a little warm is all." Karen started fanning herself with her hand, as she sat down in the big cushy armchair that was near the wall.

_I don't know what I should do_

_Could I be someone for you?_

_Is it real or fantasy_

_Could you love someone like me?_

Jack had found Will, talked him up in the foyer, and convinced him to stuff yarmulkes under his suit jacket to make his shoulders, but Jack's mind was elsewhere at the moment. A few short weeks ago, he managed to get Karen to kiss him in Will's living room. To "show him how Leo kissed", but really because he missed her kisses.

In all honesty, there was still a large amount of awkwardness in their relationship. It hadn't been quite the same since they slept together, and that was nearly 8 months ago.

Jack still got shivers when he looked at her and remembered it.

He wandered back into the hallway outside of Grace's dressing room. Will walked past him not two seconds later, and then Karen exited again. She shrugged her shoulders at Jack.

"They want to be alone." She giggled, "Maybe they're doing something naughty."

"Ooo, let's listen!" Jack suggested.

Karen motioned for him to come closer, and the two of them leaned their ears up to the door. The muffled sounds of Will and Grace's discussion could be heard through the thick door.

"Aw, Will's doing her one last time before he hands her off to Leo." Karen said.

"I just hope that when I get married he'll do the same for me." Jack remarked.

"Ditto!" Karen laughed.

Her eyes met Jack's silently.

_What if I could be exactly how you want me?_

_What if I could be like any other girl?_

_What if I could be exactly how you see me?_

_What if I could step inside your world?_

"Hey Kare, can I kiss you?" Jack asked.

"Why?"

"Just 'cause."

"Oh. Ok."

Though unsure, Karen complied. Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. It was for a few brief seconds, but that night seemed to come flooding back into their memories.

Karen's warm kisses.

Jack's hands caressing her body.

Her mouth on him.

His cock thrusting inside her.

They remembered it all.

Jack pulled away, trying his best just to smile and have Karen believe he was happy with this short, simple kiss. But it was Karen then, who grabbed for him and pulled him toward her, their lips smashing together. She nearly threw herself at him, and Jack found his hands going around her and under her backside to hold her up.

He stumbled back into the table, all the while their hands grabbing and touching what it seemed they hadn't felt for so long. Karen's tongue tasting of strawberries, soft and sensual as she explored the inside of his mouth. He tried his best to muffle his pleasurable moans, but he could already feel himself getting hard.

_I have dreamed someone like you_

_Is this really coming true?_

Jack and Karen stumbled back into the nearest linen closet. Only then parting to look at each other, pausing a moment to catch their breath.

_Should I stay or should I hide?_

_Is there room there by your side?_

"Karen, please. Don't do this unless you know this is what you want. I can't take your rejection again."

"I never stopped thinking about us, that night." Karen said, leaning her forehead against Jack's. "Every time I see you, or come near you, it's all I can remember. I want that again, Jack."

"I want it too." Jack said, kissing her quick on the mouth.

"Sometimes it's like I've nearly forgotten what it feels like to be touched, to be wanted. I want to remember Jackie."

"You will." Jack whispered into her lips.

Their arms went around each other again, holding tight into another deep kiss.

_What if I could be exactly how you want me?_

_What if I could be like any other girl?_

_What if I could be exactly how you see me?_

_What if I could step inside your world?_

They remembered that it was Grace's wedding they were at, so when there weren't many voices to be heard outside the door they slipped out as quietly as possible. Karen headed for Grace's dressing room, and Jack back to the foyer. He turned to look at Karen, who smiled at him as he walked away.

Jack came around the corner fast, nearly running into Will.

"Hey!" Will jumped, "Where have you been? I've been looking all over. We're about to get started." Will looked Jack up and down, "Why are you flushed?" He gasped, "Oh my god, Jack. I swear, if you made out with a groomsman…"

"No, no." Jack pushed Will away, "I didn't make out with a groomsman. I just got hot is all."

Will didn't look like he believed Jack, but he decided to leave it alone for the time being. "Ok. You're walking with Karen."

"What?"

Karen and Grace came around the corner at that moment, both of them smiling brightly.

"Ready poodle?" Karen asked.

"Uh….yeah." Jack offered his arm to Karen, who took it.

The church doors opened and everyone as Jack and Karen proceeded to be the first to walk down the large center aisle.

Jack leaned over and whispered, "I've never done this with a woman before."

Karen said nothing back, only smiling to herself.

~~~~**~~~~

A few hours later, after the ceremony had concluded, the five of them took a walk through the middle of Central Park. Grace and her new husband, Will on the other side of her, and Jack and Karen walking slightly separate from the group, holding hands.

As the sun was starting to set, Will suggested they all go out for a dinner together. Karen glanced at Jack, who simply nodded.

"Actually, Jackie and I are going to head back to the Manse'. I promised him a Gene Kelly marathon tonight."

"Oh." Grace said, sounding disappointed, "Are you sure you won't join us?"

"Wow Grace, clingy much?" Jack teased.

Grace smiled, "Fine. Go. Party-poopers. We'll have fun all by ourselves."

"Ok. Bye!" Jack waved as he and Karen walked off.

"So will we." He muttered softly, smiling as Karen took out her cell phone to call Driver to pick them up.

~~~~**~~~~

When they arrived back at Karen's penthouse, it seemed only a matter of moments before Karen had pushed Jack down on the bed and was unfastening his pants, while Jack worked to untie his tie and get his shirt off.

Karen grinned as her hand caressed Jack through the fabric of his boxer briefs. Her fingernails just long enough to tease him ever so slightly. Karen sat up and moment and took off her choker, setting in on the bedside table.

"God you're beautiful, Kare." Jack said.

Karen leaned down to kiss him, his fingers entangling in her hair.

"Mmm." Karen sighed happily, "Jack. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Kare."

"Looks like Grace isn't going to be the only one getting lucky tonight."

"What happens after tonight?" Jack asked.

"Let's not worry about that right now."

"No, Karen. That's what you said last time, and look what happened. Tell me, what happens after tonight."

Karen sat up, scooting herself back a little. "I don't know honey. What can happen? What do you want to happen?"

"I just want to know that I have you. Anytime I want you, you're mine."

Karen smiled at those words, "I am yours Jack. I think in some way I've always been yours." She kissed him again.

Their clothes slowly came off, and they started to make love, slow and sensual. Not at all in the rushed manner in which they did the first time. This time they each took their time with each other. They were quieter this time as well. Apart from the moans and the sighs, they didn't speak much. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion, because Jack and Karen both knew, they would have to keep this a precious secret.

_When I hold you, someday_

_When I tell you, you'll stay_

_When I find it, some way_

_To be with you_

_To be with you_

_To be with you_


	7. Secret

Author's Notes: The song in this chapter is "Secret" by Heart. This chapter once again contains sexual content.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 7: Secret

(Part 1 of 2)

To their friends on the outside, nothing seemed that different about Jack or Karen. Jack was at the gym, at the clubs, borrowing money from Will. Karen was still showing up late for work, and leaving early. Though Karen thought maybe Grace suspected something.

They even went about their usual dating life. They had to, to avoid suspicion. If it didn't work out, they had someone to run too.

When Karen's spirits were dashed after a restaurant owner neglected her for a second date, when Jack nearly fell prey to Stan's mistress Lorraine. Jack told Lorraine he and Karen had a special bond. He just didn't say how special it was.

It's true, the sex was wonderful. But it could also get exhausting. Karen often didn't get more than a few hours sleep a night.

This was one of those mornings. The phone rang loudly in Karen's room at The Palace Hotel, and Jack rolled over and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said, still half asleep.

"Jack?" Grace's confused tone came on the other end.

"Hi Grace."

"You sound like you just woke up. Where's Karen?"

"She's at work with you, stupid."

"Uh, no. She's not."

"Oh."

Jack put the phone down and looked beside him. Indeed, there was Karen still sound asleep.

"Jack? Where is she?"

"She's uh…um…I'll have her call you back." He hung up quickly. "Karebear. Karen! It's after one, wake up! Karen!" Jack grinned slyly as he got an idea. "Karen." He whispered, leaning over her. He started kissing her neck, and letting his fingers gently graze against her skin.

Karen stirred, sighing a bit.

Jack moved his hand lower, teasing the skin on the inside of her thighs. He heard her sigh again.

"Jack?" He heard her say in a half-whisper.

"Good morning. Or should I say good afternoon?"

"Afternoon? What?"

"Grace called looking for you. I made up an excuse. But, you might still want to call so it doesn't look suspicious."

"Fine, I'll call."

Karen picked up the phone and dialed Grace's office, meanwhile Jack continued kissing her body, and she playfully ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hello?" Grace finally answered.

"Hey Grace, its Karen."

"Karen! Where the hell are you? You haven't even made an appearance today. You haven't called! What's going on?"

"I'm…ah!" Karen let a yelp escape her lips. She looked down to Jack, who now had his head buried between her legs, slowly lapping at her. He moved an arm up to spread her legs further, and Karen leaned her head back, clutching the phone.

"Karen? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No problem."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the hotel. Ah!" She gasped again.

"What are you doing? Ew, are you watching that cheesy pay-per-view porn again?"

"Um, yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing. This one's really funny. Listen." Karen turned the phone away from her, and held it up at arm's length.

Karen reached down with her free hand to feel Jack's shoulders, her legs now propped up on them. Her arousal was dripping wet, and Jack switched from sucking hard to softly exploring her with his tongue.

"Oh! Oh god! Honey! Oh! Fuck!"

Karen brought the phone back down to her ear, "See?" She said, trying to hide her panting sounds.

"Um…yeah. Ok, I'm going to go blare opera music in order to get that sound out of my head. You can stay home. See you tomorrow Karen."

Karen put the phone, and Jack looked up.

"Somebody gave me the day off." She grinned.

Jack moved up, kissing her stomach, and he moved his hand to where his mouth had been. He pushed his fingers into her and she cried out, just as caught her lips in a rough kiss. He continued to slowly move his fingers in and out of her, as his tongue wrapped around hers in their mouths, hot and wet.

"I want you to fuck me." Karen said to him. She looked up and looked Jack directly in the eye. "Not like before. This time I want it hard, and rough, and no holding back." She kissed him hard on the lips, "I want you to make me scream."

"Ok." Jack smiled.

~~~~**~~~~

Will walked into Grace's office, holding a brown paper bag in one hand. He looked to Karen's empty desk.

"Hey, I brought you lunch. Where's Courtney Love?"

"She didn't come in today. I decided not to make a big thing about it, and just let her stay home."

"She's home? What is she doing?"

"Apparently watching porn with Jack." Grace shrugged, "That's what it sounded like anyway." She spied the bag in Will's hand, "Ooo, it that a roast beef sandwich from Zabar's?"

~~~~**~~~~

Jack was lying back in the bed, waiting for Karen to emerge from the closet she said she had to run into really quick, and said she would be there in a few minutes.

When Karen finally did walk in, she had brushed her hair, and put on a pink satin bathrobe and a bit of soft pearl pink lipstick.

"You know that's going to be ruined in five minutes." Jack said.

"I know. But I wanted to look nice." Karen untied the belt to her robe and let it drop to the floor. Jack didn't take his eyes off her as she climbed back into the bed.

"You are the only woman I ever want to see this way."

"Good." Karen slid up to him, bodies colliding as she reached down and took Jack's cock in her hand, slowly massaging him. "Do you like that?"

"You have to ask?" Jack replied.

Karen continued stroking him slowly, a little harder than before. Jack placed a hand on top of hers and moved with her. Lips found lips, their kisses deep and passionate as if they now had found God.

"Lie back." Jack said to her.

Karen did so, letting her head fall into one of the plush pillows that decorated the bed.

Jack let his tongue trail over her breasts just a little, taunting her, before he came up to catch her lips with his once again. He moved into her slow at first, and then began thrusting harder. Karen gave little soft squeals of pleasure as he did this. She gripped his shoulders, and he was suddenly thankful for her current short fingernails, as they were digging into his skin.

"Karen." He whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, Jackie. You know I do. Oh!" She cried out. "Fuck! Fuck…Jackie! Oh my, god! Oh! Jack!"

As Jack moved inside of her and Karen clung to him, every few moments gasping for breath, the two locked eyes. For a moment time seemed to freeze. There was the only the sound of two thundering heartbeats and rapid breathing. Jack's hand teased at the skin around Karen's breasts and his fingers grazed her nipples, making her wince in pleasure. He could fill his climax coming as his hard cock throbbed inside her.

"Can you feel it Karen?" Jack asked, Karen petting his hair.

"Uh-huh." Karen managed to moan out. She was so close. "Jack."

"Karen."

"Jack!"

"Karen!"

"Oh!" Karen cried out, loud enough that certainly anyone else on this floor had heard her.

The edge came and he exploded inside of her. Karen fell limp against the bed, feeling as if her strength was completely gone. Jack laid his head down on her chest, and she put an arm around his back, softly tugging at the hair at the base of his neck. They could both hear the other's pounding heartbeat.

"My god, Jack. That was…"

"Good?" Jack asked.

"Wonderful." Karen said, "I feel like I can't move."

"I don't want to move."

Karen sighed, "So, how long until we go again?"

Jack looked up at her with a shocked expression and she simply laughed.


	8. Secret Pt 2

Author's Notes: Forgive me if the timeline feels a bit funny. I felt there were nessacery things to address, but wasn't sure where to place them. I did my best. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 8: Secret

(Part 2 of 2)

"You two are acting weird." Will said.

Jack and Karen both looked up at the same time, their expressions startled. They sat together on Will's plush royal blue couch, occupying themselves with a magazine. Will had invited everyone over for dinner tonight, claiming he wanted to try out his new cookware.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, we're just looking at this magazine like normal people." Jack added.

"Normal people? Normal people have never been in this room, Jack." Will said.

"Yeah, Will's right. You two are acting strange." Grace said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Karen exclaimed.

"Yeah. You want to back off just a little and stop jumping down our throats." Jack rolled his eyes.

Karen agreed with a sound of disgust, and the two went back to looking at their magazine. Although in truth, neither of them had any idea has to what was on the page in front of them, and they were secretly holding hands underneath the decorative pillow that happened to be between them.

_We want so much to touch_

_And we can't wait forever_

_We know it's dangerous_

_For us to be together_

Jack's fingers started to playfully tug at the bottom of Karen's shirt, moving it up a little so he could pet the small of her back.

"Jack."

"What? I wasn't doing anything!" Jack said with a start, pulling his hand away.

Will looked at him with a confused expression, "I never said you were. Can you help me carry things to the table?"

"Oh, sure." Jack stood and went to help Will.

Karen discreetly pulled the base of her shirt back down as she stood, walking over to the table to take a seat. Karen sat down in the second chair, the one that was Grace's usual spot.

"Karen." Grace said, upon seeing this, "That's my chair."

"Is your name on it?" Karen retorted.

"I always sit there Karen, you know that."

"Well I want to sit here tonight. Be a good hostess Grace, let your guest pick where they sit."

"I am not the hostess Karen, I don't live here anymore."

"Well maybe if you could pay your bills on time…"

Grace sighed, "Karen, I didn't…never mind." Grace took the third chair, and the girls sat back as Jack and Will brought the food to the table and then sat down.

"Ok everyone." Will said, happily discarding his pot holders to the kitchen counter, "Enjoy."

~~~~**~~~~

Aside from Grace's loud chewing and compliments about the food, the meal was rather quiet. Karen looked on either side of her, noticing everyone was keeping their eyes on their plates. She reached her leg across to Jack's, rubbing against it with her foot.

Jack set his fork down, looking up from his plate. Karen smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, noticing Jack had stopped eating.

"Hmm? Oh what? Nothing. It's good." Jack said, putting another bite into his mouth.

"Oh! Oops! Look at that. I dropped my napkin." Karen slid under the table.

"Wow. I've never seen Karen on her hands and knees." Grace joked.

"I have." Jack casually muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Ah!" Jack jumped as he briefly felt Karen's hand under the table teasing him through his pants. Will and Grace looked at him strangely, just as Karen came back up.

"I found it. It was way…over there." Karen waved in Jack's direction, "It was stuck under a table leg."

"How did it get there?" Will asked.

"I don't know, but that's where it was!" Karen laughed uneasily, picking up her fork again. She looked up to meet eyes with Jack.

_How do we ever keep this secret?_

_How do we keep it in the dark?_

_And if we dare to taste our weakness_

_How can we tear ourselves apart?_

_Why do we keep this love together?_

_Didn't we know right from the start?_

_That we would have to keep this secret_

_Or forever stay apart_

The dinner continued in some silence. Karen playing footsie with Jack, nearly with Will once but she managed to make up an excuse. Grace was watching Karen, wondering if that secret Karen had told her all those months ago was still going on.

When the dinner ended, Jack claimed he had to make a phone call, and wasted no time running out before the cleaning was to be done. He gave everyone pecks on the cheek before he ran out.

"Well, I'm going to go to before you two get crazy and try to make me wash a dish." Karen announced, picking up her purse. "See ya."

Karen walked over to Jack's apartment, just as he was opening the door.

"Jackie wait, we need to talk." She took Jack's hand, and pulled him over in front of his couch. "I think we need to stop."

"Stop what?"

"This. The rendezvousing and the sweatiness."

"Oh what? Why? Do I not satisfy you anymore?" Jack then giggled at his temporary melo-dramatic moment.

"Jack, I'm serious. I mean really, what is this? We're not a couple, we're just friends."

"Are you telling me this because of Finster?"

"Who?"

"Oh don't do that Karen, you know who. That man, in the hotel room. I went back looking for you that day and I found him. He said he touched you. He touched you, Karen? What else did he do? Did he screw your brains out while you were there?"

"Don't be ridiculous! We just kissed." Karen said.

"You kissed him?! Karen!"

"It was for a good cause! Besides…what's it matter to you?"

"Karen, you're not supposed to kiss other men." Jack said, sitting beside her on the couch.

"Since when?"

"Since us, Kare! That's since when!"

Karen stood up, "There is no us, Jack! We are not an us! What we have is a mutual arrangement between two adults to have an open sexual relationship."

"Well maybe I don't want to have an open relationship."

"What are you saying? You want to date me?"

"Ye…no! I don't know! I just feel like you might be taken away from me!"

"News flash Jack! I'm not yours to keep!"

"You said you were!" Jack yelled. Karen said nothing, catching Jack's eyes. "You said you were mine, Karen."

"Jack, I didn't think…"

"You know, I was scared when I first started having feelings for you. I was scared every time I made love to you, thinking one of us would wake up and realize it was all a big mistake. But I didn't. Every morning I woke up and I still loved you, even more than I did the day before. Maybe I did want something more from this, I don't know. But I guess I'll never find out."

"Jack…"

"Go, Karen. Just go."

~~~~**~~~~

The weeks passed, they turned into months, and for a while it seemed Jack and Karen's lives were to return to what they were. Jack started nursing school, and before anyone knew it, Karen and Lyle Finster were engaged.

That morning Karen showed Jack her ring, he did well playing it off as if it didn't bother him.

That night he was at her house, her having tugged him back to her bed after he asked if he could stay the night.

"No pajama bottoms" She said.

_Jack fell into the bed with her, and she started trailing kisses down his chest. Jack closed his eyes as Karen swirled her tongue around his nipples and continued kissing his chest and stomach. She started to stroke him through his boxers, but when he begged her not to tease him tonight, she simply pulled them off and took him into her mouth. _

_Jack moaned loudly as Karen sucked him off into her mouth. He could fell himself getting close, and then she suddenly stopped._

"_What are you doing?" He asked._

"_Shhh." She said._

_She moved him again to suck at his neck and kiss his lips, while her hand remained on his cock. Jack groaned, the sensation of what she was doing with her hands, her lips, and he could feel her nipples rubbing against his abdomen. _

"_Talk dirty to me, Jackie." Karen said._

"_I don't know what to say."_

"_I'll stop." Karen teased, taking her hand away from him._

"_Ok, ok. I'll think of something."_

"_What are you thinking of right now?"_

"_You." Jack sighed as he felt Karen's hand return. "The way it feels when I cum in you. The way you taste. Oh, Karen. I could lose myself in you for days."_

"_Put your hand where mine is" She instructed._

_He did so, his hand around his erect member and he began moving his hand in sync with Karen's. Karen then slowly moved her hand away, and placed it on her clit, now dripping wet. _

"_I love the way your cock feels." She whispered. "When you're hard, and you're inside me. I feel like I'm flying. It's better than any buzz I've ever had. You're my real addiction Jackie."_

_Hands moved faster, tension building, kissing fiercely in between. _

"_Oh…oh!" Karen moaned, leaning her head down on Jack's chest._

"_Karen. I'm gonna…"_

"_I know, Jackie. Me too."_

_Their eyes met, as they did every time before they climaxed and they held each other's gaze. Their bodies always seemed to sync up around these moments, as they cried out their release. _

Morning came, and Jack opened his eyes and found Karen beside him. He was still fully dressed, as was she. His heart sank a little. It had only been a dream.


	9. If I Dream About You

Author's Notes: The song used in this chapter is "If I Dream About You" from Vox Lumiere's version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. This chapter is another WYDS, and this episode in particular (as some of you may have noticed) has a weird timeline. But just go along with me. Ok?

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 9: If I Dream About You

(A "Fred Astaire and Ginger Chicken" WYDS Part 1 of 2)

As time went on, Jack adjusted to the idea that he and Karen would never really be more than friends. He returned to being a fulltime gay man, and had already been out on several dates this week. The nightlife was alive, his wardrobe was fabulous, and he still had his best friends.

Karen's wedding to Finster was fast approaching. Jack was proud of himself. He had been able to put his feelings aside and be happy that Karen was happy. He was particularly happy this morning, because Karen had come over for a dance lesson.

Jack smiled. He was teaching her and having fun. He decided to have a bit of fun with her as he gyrated his hips against her, and let his hands slide all the way down her backside. Karen giggled as Jack buried his face between her breasts.

"Nice. Now kiss me!" Jack said.

He nearly got a kiss out of her too. He was trying to distract her with his sexy dance moves. She started to lean in, but stopped suddenly. It seemed she was actually focused this time.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Karen said, "I'm supposed to be learning the Fox Trot."

"Sorry. And one…" Jack started counting again as he followed Karen in the box step.

"Ah, Jackie... I'm going to miss these times with you."

"What do you mean you're going to miss them? I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, but I am. Once Finny and I are married, we're not going to be able to play like this."

"Of course we are. Stan and you were married, and we still saw each other every day and night. Except for that one night a month that you take Rosario out to get drunk and pee off the pier."

Karen sighed, "I know, Jackie. But this is different. Stan was fat. Finster is thin. We're going to be able to do a lot more things together. You know, like sit on the same bench at the same time. And see around each other."

Jack's expression fell, "Oh…"

"So. Our friendship, as we know it, is over." She turned Jack around and hugged him around his chest, "But you knew that, right?"

"Yeah, that's gonna be fun." Jack said, trying to keep his voice from breaking and hold back the tears.

~~~~**~~~~

_Over?_

Jack couldn't believe she had actually said that to him. He had accepted that the sexual part of their relationship had to end, but to lose Karen completely…

What was he going to do?

He looked up at Karen, her face beaming as he led her around the floor to the soft music. Couldn't she see how this was hurting him?

"Oh, Jackie, look at me, I'm Fox Trotting!" Karen exclaimed.

Clearly his feelings were not her concern anymore.

"Hardly." He scoffed,

"What am I doing wrong?" Karen asked,

Jack let go of her hands, watching her step back from him. "Look. Some people were born to dance. You were born to drink. If you could cut a rug like you lift a mug, I'd have something to work with." He reached over and turned off the music, then sat down in his big green chair, his arms folded over his chest.

"Honey," Karen said, walking over to him, "Why are you being like this?"

"Because, just like our friendship, this dance lesson, as we know it, is over."

Jack spun the chair around so that he was facing away from her, trying his best to bury his emotions.

"Oh, Jackie." He heard her say, "That's what you're upset about?"

She acted like it meant nothing to her. _How could she?_ He thought. He whirled the chair back around and stood up.

"I understand you love Finny, but why do things have to change between us?" He asked, his voice wavering just a bit.

"Because they have to." Karen took his hand, "Every healthy relationship between a gay man and a straight woman has a sell-by date. Do you really want to end up like Will and Grace?"

Jack shook his head, "No."

"Well see honey? Then isn't this better?" Karen patted his arm, "I gotta go honey."

"What? Already? Why?"

"Well honey, Finny's waiting for me at the Manse', I have to send Rosario to Dry Cleaner's, do some shopping. The wedding is only a few weeks away."

"Why can't I come with you?" Jack asked.

"Honey. We're going to have to end our friendship at some point, might as well start getting used to it now. Ok? But don't worry, you'll find someone else." She grinned, opening the door. "Bye." She waved and disappeared into the hallway.

Outside, Karen sank against the wall, a single tear running down her cheek.

_Now I can't hide_

_Caught in the middle_

_Where either side_

_Don't fit anymore_

Inside Jack was quiet, staring emptily out his apartment.

_And I can't lie_

_Can't face the moment_

_When I won't find you here anymore_

_If we can't go on_

_If we can't go back_

_If there's nowhere else to turn to_

_Nothing else to understand_

_Then I'm gonna have to hold on in the only way I can_

~~~~**~~~~

What was merely a few hours felt like days to Jack. He sat in his apartment all afternoon thinking about what she had told him. Find someone else. For the past six years she had been his only girl, how was he supposed to do that now?

_If I dream about you_

_I can say it never happened_

_If I dream about you_

_I can finally know the way_

_So for now, this it seems_

_I keep hiding in that place inside a dream_

_That still has you_

Back at her penthouse Karen found herself alone. Well, as alone as one could be in a house with 30 servants. Finster had gone out for the afternoon, and Rosario was out on the errands Karen had sent her for. Karen found herself sitting on her bed, digging through her bedside table drawer for some headache pills. Not that she had a headache.

Her fingers fell upon something cold and hard, and she pulled it out.

She smiled when she saw it. A framed photo taken at Grace's wedding of the four of them. Karen looked at Jack, even in photographs his big blue eyes always shone through. _Have I made a mistake? _She wondered.

_Can't decide_

_Tossing and turning_

_Just can't find my way anymore_

~~~~**~~~~

Jack sat in his apartment, interviewing woman after woman for the role of his new "best friend". Some of them were pretty, well dressed, had a nice chest, much like Karen.

But no one could ever really take her place.

_And I still pray_

_Some small redemption_

_To make you stay, say we can try_

_If we can't go on_

_If we can't go back_

_If there's nothing else to say_

_Or nothing else that we can do_

_Then there's nothing like the pain_

_Of what I'm feeling without you_

_If I dream about you_

_I can say it never happened_

_If I dream about you_

_I can finally know the way_

_So for now, this it seems_

_I keep hiding in that place inside a dream_

_That still has you_

As they both slept that night, their beds felt more cold and empty than ever. Both of them wondering if what they would gain, was really worth what they would lose?


	10. If I Dream About You Pt 2

Author's Notes: Just like in chapter 4, I had to borrow some pieces from the show in order to fully tell the story and have it make sense.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators;as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 10: If I Dream About You

(Part 2 of 2)

The next day, Karen found herself walking back to Jack's apartment. Finster mentioned something about "The Chicken Dance", and Karen decided to go ask Jack. She just hoped it didn't involve a real chicken.

When she stepped off the elevator, two women were sitting around his café table.

"What's this?" Karen asked.

"If you're here for the audition, you have to sign in." The first woman said.

"And have a naked body shot of your brother." The second added.

"Audition?" Karen laughed, "You must be poor."

Karen walked over and knocked on the door. Jack opened it, smiling cheerfully, on the outside anyway.

"Oh. Hey, Kare, what's up?" He was surprised to see her again so soon. He wondered what happened to what she had told him yesterday.

"Well, Finny is insisting that we do the chicken dance now in addition to the Fox Trot. Can you teach me?"

"Ah, yes, the chicken dance. Perhaps the most subtle of all dances. Give me a minute, I'm just finishing up with Phyllis."

"Who's Phyllis?" Karen squeaked out. Had he really found someone else so fast?

"I'm holding auditions for your replacement."

"Oh, honey, that's great. I'm proud of you. You're moving' on." Karen was happy for Jack in her own way. She knew he was a great guy, and she certainly didn't want him to be lonely. Karen followed him into his apartment and saw a dark-haired woman, dressed much like her, sitting on the couch.

Karen tuned out a bit to their words as Jack sat down beside her. She looked somewhat clueless. Karen laughed to herself. This poor woman really had no idea what she was in for.

"Spank it." Karen heard Jack say.

_What? But that's our thing? That's what we do. He's not going to let another woman…_Karen waited. The woman, Phyllis, seemed to protest. This pleased her, she would certainly fail this little audition he had set up.

"Oh, um, I have a boyfriend." She said.

Jack sighed, "Who doesn't? Spank it"

And she did. Karen couldn't believe it. She stood there and watched this girl…this nobody put her filthy hands all over her man. She was touching him! In all the commotion Karen felt she must have blanked out the next few seconds, because they next thing she knew Jack told Phyllis she was to be his new best friend. And it was Phyllis' chest that Jack had his face buried in.

Karen took a step back and steadied herself against the wall.

"Hey, uh, whoo-hoo. Wait a second. Wait a second. Wait a second. Don't you need to take a shower together to find out if you're compatible?"

"No, that was the first audition. This is the call back." Phyllis said.

Karen gasped, Jack and Phyllis laughing together. The shower was going too far!

"But... Jackie? What about my chicken dance?"

"Sorry, we're a little busy, Kare."

"Yeah, get lost, doll. You've been recast."

Karen turned toward the door, walking slowly. She couldn't allow this to happen. She had to get rid of this…this hussy. She went to the door and opened it, playing as if she were about to leave, then turned around.

"But, uh, before I go, Phyllis, could I ask you a question?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. What is it?" Phyllis said.

"Okay, come a little closer. It's kind of a secret."

Phyllis stood up and walked over to Karen. With one good shove Karen pushed her out the door.

"Get the hell outta here!" She yelled, slamming the door and kicking it shut. Jack couldn't believe what he just saw.

"I don't want you seeing her anymore."

"What?! Why?!" Jack exclaimed.

"I can't stand the thought of you with another woman! I know I said things have to change. I know I said to move on, but, honey, just the thought of another woman spanking your fruity booty in a platonic fashion sickens me. It sickens me! That heinie's miney!" Karen turned to look at him, her eyes wavering. "Now... I'll make sure to always keep you in my life if you'll make sure to always keep me in yours." She walked up to him and grabbed his jacket collar, her lips in a pout, "Please?"

She said nothing as she watched Jack dismiss the other woman at the door, then turn back to her. They held hands, jumping and clapping. They were Jack and Karen once again.

~~~~**~~~~

The day of Karen's wedding finally came. Grace was sick and had to stay home, but she had Jack and Will at her side, and the ceremony went off perfectly. Karen was even more ecstatic when she stumbled upon Jennifer Lopez and asked her to sing at the reception.

It seemed the night would go off without a hitch, and she would head back to New York to soon be Mrs. Lyle Finster. But as she sat there in at her own wedding reception, having just seen Jack walk off with Jennifer, she felt her heart twinge.

The man standing at the microphone was kind, loving, accepted her flaws, and she had done quite a lot for him. But…she turned to look at the door that Jack had walked out of. She didn't love him.

It seemed he was wrapping up his little speech, talking about how much she had sacrificed for him. Jack had never asked her to sacrifice anything. Even though she knew how much this hurt him.

"How lucky I am to find a woman who's happy to mortgage her entire personal identity just for me?" Lyle said, "I love you, darling. Would you like to say something?"

He stepped aside, and Karen walked up, nervously chuckling as she approached the microphone. She had to do this.

"I want a divorce."

~~~~**~~~~

The ballroom slowly started to clear out after Karen's unexpected announcement. Lyle had approached her to ask her reasoning, but she told him she didn't want to talk right now. Even Rosario knew best to leave her alone.

Jack came running in and hurried over to her. Karen reached for his hands, sure he would make her feel better.

"Karen. Did you hear? I'm going to tour with J-Lo."

"Jackie... Finney and I are getting a divorce." She told him.

Jack's expression fell, and for a moment she felt everything would be ok, "Oh, Karen." His sadness didn't last long, "But did you hear? I'm going to tour with J-Lo! I mean, doesn't anybody care?! I'm going to tour with Jennifer Lopez!"

Karen walked away, seeing now that they truly were just friends now and everything was exactly the same as it had once been. Jack cared only about himself.

As the night ended and Karen headed upstairs, she paid no mind to the random drama happening around her. She went to Jack's room and knocked at the door. No one came. She knocked again and called out, "Jackie!"

The door across the hall opened, and Will stepped out.

"Karen? Did you need something?"

"I don't need it from you, Wilma. I need my Jackie." Karen retorted.

"Jack's gone."

Karen turned around, her face saddened.

"What?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago. Jennifer Lopez was leaving on her tour bus, Jack went with them. Didn't he tell you?"

"He told me, but I didn't know it was…" Karen looked back at Jack's hotel door. "I really wanted his company tonight." She looked back at Will, "I don't…want to stay in that room with Finster."

"Oh. Well, you could stay in here with me if you want." Will offered.

Karen said nothing, she simply swallowed her pride and walked into the room. Will closed the door behind her, just as his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, "Oh, Jack! Hang on!" He held the phone out to Karen.

Karen took it and held it up to her ear, "Hey, poodle."

"Hi Kare!" Jack said, "What are you doing with Will?"

"Well, you weren't here. I needed some company."

"Aw, I'm sorry Karen. But aren't you so excited for me! I could be famous! There's no telling where I'll go after this!"

"Yeah Jackie, I'm excited for you."

"Really? You don't sound excited."

Karen looked over at Will, wishing he wasn't standing there listening. "No, I am. I am. It's just, I was hoping you would be here so we could….talk."

"But we are talking."

"No, I mean really talk. It's been a long time since we've had a….conversation."

"Oh." Jack suddenly got the idea, "But Karen I thought we were just friends now. Everything the way it used to be right."

"I know that's what I said but…"

"I'm not there for you to use whenever you want, Kare. I'll see you in three months."

The line went dead. Karen handed the phone back to Will, keeping her eyes away from him. A cold night breeze blew through a nearby open window, stinging her body to the core.

_If I dream about you_

_I can say it never happened_

_If I dream about you_

_I can finally know the way_

_So for now, this it seems_

_I keep hiding in that place inside a dream_

_That still has you_


	11. Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore

Author's Notes: The song used for this chapter is "Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore" by Bon Jovi and LeAnn Rimes.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 11: Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore

(A "Saving Grace Again, Part 1" WYDS)

After Jack returned from touring with Jennifer Lopez, they never talked about their discussion that night. Leo had admitted to cheating on Grace and everyone was in such shock and anger over that, that they didn't even seem to notice him, or Karen, and their own problems.

Karen had been drinking a lot more than usual lately, but she had no one to pour her heart out too. Even Jack had been preoccupied. It was tonight, after trying to set up Grace on a date that they had even really had time to set down and hang out. Grace wasn't pleased with their choice of dates for her, but Jack suggested they set each other up on dates.

"All right, honey. I'll fix you up." Karen agreed, "What do you like again?"

"Um…men." Jack replied.

_Of course. _Karen thought to herself, "I know just the gender. Give me more."

"Well…he'd have to be kind, with just an air of mystery about him. Something that'd make my pants go, huh!" Jack lifted his apron while spreading his legs.

"Gotcha." Karen said, "Okay, let's do me now."

"Okay, what do you like?"

"Oh, I don't know, honey. I mean, I'm almost 200 years old." She joked, trying to send Jack the subtle hint that she wasn't really interested in finding anyone, "You know, I just don't have time for all this getting-to-know-ya crap." _Hint hint Jack!_ Her brain screamed. "I just want somebody who gets me. Somebody who's comfortable in my world, and makes me laugh, and occasionally brings me flowers. And... somebody who likes kittens, and the hard-core bondage scene."

Jack and Karen raised their mugs to toast each other.

~~~~**~~~~

What had originally seemed like a good plan turned out to be a small disaster. Karen couldn't believe Jack had thought it a good idea to set her up with her own gardener. And Jack was equally disappointed in the closeted married man Karen tried to push off on him. Jack had pulled Karen aside to the bar to talk with her.

"That's the best you could come up with?" Jack remarked, "I've never been so insulted in my whole life!"

"Yeah, well at least I tried!" Karen came back, "I wore my Doc Martins to the nub trolling gay bars for you! I inhaled so much glitter, my boogers look like disco balls! I couldn't find anyone!"

"I couldn't find anyone for you either! And I wore my bone to the nub trolling all the gay bars in Manhattan. The point is nobody's good enough for you."

"Yeah, well nobody's good enough for you either. And they never will be!"

They both crossed their arms over their chest and turned away from each other. Jack looked over his shoulder to see if Karen was still turned around.

"It almost sounds like you don't want me to find anyone."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't." Karen turned back around to him, "Come on, let's face it, Jackie. You're the only who's good enough for me." She smiled at him

"Oh, Karen, I feel the same way about you, too. Hey! Why don't we be each other's boyfriend?"

"Jackie, I'd like that. That sounds sweet."

She held her arms out for a hug, and Jack pulled her close to him. She sighed softly. They hadn't touched each other in so long.

"Just one question." Karen said.

"Mmm-hmm?"

"How would I get my rocks off?"

"Well, that's easy. We just have sex on the side. Like married people do."

~~~~**~~~~

_It might be hard to be lovers_

_But it's harder to be friends_

_Baby, pull down the covers_

_It's time you let me in_

_Maybe light a couple candles_

_I'll just go ahead and lock the door_

_If you'll just talk to me, baby_

_Till we ain't strangers anymore_

"Sex on the side, Jackie?" Karen smiled coyly, standing in the doorway of Jack's apartment.

Jack had already been in a bed, he sat up, pulling his covers down. Karen giggled when she saw he was wearing his fuzzy blue duck pajamas.

"I think I liked it better when you slept naked."

"It's freezing outside! I'm not doing that!"

"Really?" Karen dropped her purse and shut the door, "Not even for a little bit?" She sauntered over to him, Jack watching her wide-eyed. She sat down on the edge of his bed, and pulled him for a kiss.

Jack pulled away, "Karen! What are you doing? I told you, you can't use me! We're just friends, remember?"

"Jack, do you really mean that? Is that what you want?"

_Lay your head on my pillow_

_I'll sit beside you on the bed_

_Don't you think it's time we said_

_Some things we haven't said_

_It ain't too late to get back to that place_

_Back to what we thought it was before_

_Why don't you look at me?_

_Till we ain't strangers anymore_

"I don't know what I want anymore Karen."

"Well I do." She put her hand under Jack's chin and lifted his head up so that he was looking in her eyes, "You. I want you Jack. Plain and simple. Don't you see what I'm doing? I'm sitting in your crummy apartment, in the middle of the night, in one of my best dresses, just so you can rip it off of me before you have me. I could be at my house, in my great big bed with the Egyptian cotton sheets, sipping a Martini and halfway to happy town by my own hand, but I'm not. I'm here, with you. You, Jack. Why do you think I called off my wedding to Finster?"

"Because you realized he didn't really accept you for who you were, even though he said he did." Jack said.

Karen shook her head, "I called it off because I didn't love him. I love you." She kissed him again, "I love you, Jack."

_Sometimes it's hard to love me_

_Sometimes it's hard to love you too_

_I know it's hard believing_

_That love can pull us through_

_It would be so easy_

_To live your life with one foot out the door_

_Just hold me, baby_

_Till we ain't strangers anymore_

"So, it's your call. Either you can have me, right here, right now. All of me. Or, you can say we're just friends, and I'll turn around and walk out that door and never mention this again."

_It's hard to find forgiveness_

_When we just turn out the lights_

_It's hard to say you're sorry_

_When you can't tell wrong from right_

_It would be so easy_

_To spend your whole damn life just keeping score_

Jack was quiet for what felt like a long time. He left his eyes cast downward, and finally said something.

"You have to promise, that you're not going to do that to me again. You have to swear."

"I swear, poodle." Karen said.

_So let's get down to it, baby_

_There ain't no need to lie_

_Tell me who you think you see_

_When you look into my eyes_

_Let's put our two hearts back together_

_And leave the broken pieces on the floor_

_Make love with me, baby_

_Till we ain't strangers anymore_

Jack put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a slow, deep kiss.

"Oh Kare, I'm so glad you're back." He smiled into her lips.

"Me too, honey. Now, Jackie, do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Take off those pajamas! I feel like I'm kissing a 12 year old! That was fine when I was 16, honey, but not now!"

~~~~**~~~~

Out in the hallway, the elevators doors opened, and Will walked out, having just finished a late night date with Vince. It had gone well, he was dying to talk about it. He knew Grace would be asleep by now, so he paused in the hall and looked over at Jack's door. He would be awake.

Will walked over, and started to knock, then stopped when he heard giggling. _Does Jack have company?_

"Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh god! Yes!"

Will backed away from the door, "Oh, that kind of company."

"Jack!" He heard another voice, but couldn't quite make it out. He pressed his ear back to the door.

Inside, Karen was laughing, "I haven't done anything yet!"

"I know, but it's been so long. I'm just practicing." Jack giggled. Outside he thought he heard his doorknob shift, "Did you hear something?" He asked, sitting up straight.

"Other people live in the building, Jack."

"I know, but…Will was out with Vince. He may be coming back soon."

"Afraid we'll get caught?"

"Aren't you?"

"I have nothing to hide, honey."

Jack smirked, grabbing Karen around the waist and picking her up onto his shoulder before letting her fall onto his pillows.

"Ahh! Jackie!" She squealed.

Outside, Will gasped as he finally could clearly hear the voice of the other person in Jack's apartment. He leaned in closer, and was as still as he could be. He then heard Karen's familiar giggling.

"Mmm, make love to me, Jack. Don't make me wait anymore." It was quiet for a few moments, and then Will heard Jack's voice again.

"I love you, Karen."

"Oh my god." Will whispered.

He turned and scrambled to his own apartment, throwing the door open and running in.


	12. Elaborate Lives

Author's Notes: The song used in this chapter is "Elaborate Lives" from the musical Aida.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 12: Elaborate Lives

The door to Will's apartment flew open and Will ran to Grace's bedroom, calling her.

"Grace! Gracie!"

He stopped when he saw she wasn't there and turned around for the sofa.

"Gracie! Gracie!"

Grace was lying on the couch in front of the TV, snoring softly as she slept with a blanket crumpled around her.

"Grace! Grace, wake up!" Will shook her.

"Hmm? What? Stop shaking me!" Grace yawned, sitting up, "What is it?"

Will pushed the blanket over and sat down on the couch beside her, "You will never guess who Jack has in his apartment, right now."

"Kevin Bacon?"

"No!" Will paused, as if for dramatic effect, "Karen."

"So Karen's in Jack's apartment, so what?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I think…" Will covered his mouth, "I think they're having sex."

"Again?!" Grace exclaimed.

"What?! What do you mean again? You knew about this? This has happened before?!"

"Once, it happened once before." Grace got off the couch and wandered into the kitchen, talking as she opened the refrigerator for a glass of milk, "Like three years ago. Karen told me they had a one night…thing. It was never mentioned again, I just assumed it was over with."

"Karen and Jack have slept together, and you knew, and you didn't tell me?"

"Karen asked me not too!"

"Since when do you listen to Karen? Since when can you keep secrets?"

"I didn't think it was that big a deal!"

"Not that big a deal? Grace! Jack is having sex with Karen! Jack, a person who two days ago was standing in our living room wearing bunny slippers and a wig! And Karen…the reason we don't need to see Wes Craven movies!"

"So, Jack and Karen have someone that makes them happy. What's wrong with that? It keeps them out of our hair."

"But Grace it's, weird and unnatural." Will said.

"Hey. Love doesn't discriminate, why should you?"

Will frowned at her, "Don't use that. The gays invented that."

Grace smiled, "I think it's sweet. Jack and Karen…in love."

~~~~**~~~~

_We all lead such elaborate lives_

_Wild ambitions in our sights_

_How an affair of the heart survives_

_Days apart and hurried nights_

_Seems quite unbelievable to me_

_I don't want to live like that_

_Seems quite unbelievable to me_

_I don't want to love like that_

_I just want our time to be_

_Slower, and gentler_

_Wiser, free_

Karen ran her hand down Jack's arm, marveling at his physique. He may have been working out at the gym and dancing at clubs more than some would care too, but it clearly paid off.

"Karen." Jack whispered, "You're staring."

"Well how can I not honey? Look at you. You're gorgeous."

Jack smiled, "I've been saying that for years. It's about time somebody caught on." He kissed her softly, "I'm glad it was you."

Karen pulled Jack back down to her for a deeper kiss, her tongue slipping in to explore his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, sighing deeply as she felt his hand caressing her skin, dipping down to her knees and her calves.

His hand came up to move her dress, sliding under her skirt. Karen let soft little moans escape her lips, louder once Jack broke their kiss and started kissing her neck. He reached back to unzip her dress.

It was a beautiful dress. A brilliant shade of purple, with a low cut neckline and ribbing that went up the front into an empire style waistline. The skirt was handkerchief style, and it fell softly around her legs and swayed back and forth when she walked. But as Jack pulled it off of her and let it fall beside his bed, it seemed nothing more than a piece of material.

"I can't believe you're here." Jack said. "I've had a lot of people in this bed, Kare. None of them have been women."

"Hmm. I feel special."

"You are special. I knew that the first time I saw you. I…"

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Karen kissed him hard, her arms going up around his neck and one of her legs going around his back as if trying to pull his hips in closer to her.

Karen's hand came around to caress his face. Her fingernails gently brushing against his skin.

_We all live in extravagant times_

_Playing games we can't all win_

_Unintended emotional crimes_

_Take some out, take others in_

_Seems quite unbelievable to me_

_I don't want to live like that_

_Seems quite unbelievable to me_

_I don't want to love like that_

_I just want to be with you_

_Now and forever_

_Peaceful, true_

Minutes passed, Jack and Karen undressing each other as if they were savoring every touch. Karen writhed, her hands gripping the edge of the pillow as Jack's tongue teased her nipples. She could feel him getting harder with his cock pressed against her leg.

He continued to kiss her down the length of her body, kissing her stomach, the inside of her thighs, but never going where he knew she was dying for him to go. Just to tease her, he spread her legs a bit and rubbed his fingers against her.

"Oh…Jack!"

Jack smiled hearing the way she said his name.

He slowly continued to massage her clit, at the same time sucking on her breasts

"And they said I couldn't multi-task." Jack chuckled to himself.

Karen in the meantime, was losing herself in Jack's touch. Jack moved his fingers into her, making her buck her hips against his hand. He kept going to work up a rhythm with her, as he slid his fingers in and out of her. He bent his head down and licked at her clit.

"Jackie! God!"

She moaned as he teased her a little more with his tongue. Then, he suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop? Honey, don't change your mind now." Karen said, looking down at him.

Jack said nothing, he simply moved to the edge of the bed and stood on the floor, then took a hold of Karen's feet and pulled her down to him. Karen panted, trying to catch her breath, but she didn't have much of a chance before Jack thrust himself into her and she gasped loudly.

"Jack! What the hell hasn't gotten into you?" She looked up at him, "I like it!"

Jack held Karen's ankles as he moved in and out of her , enjoying the site of watching her breasts bounce. Every moan and every sigh she made bringing him closer to his release. He let go of her ankles and grabbed her arm, instructing her to put her arms around his neck. She did, and he lifted her off the bed. Karen wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, certain the whole floor could hear her by now.

Over in Will's apartment, Grace was sound asleep, while Will held a pillow tight around his ears.

Jack held Karen tightly as he reached his edge, both of them crying out, beads of sweat trickling down the sides of their face. Karen finally put her feet down, and found her knees weak as she slid down to the floor. Jack knelt down beside her.

"Karebear? You okay?" He asked between breaths.

Karen simply stared at him.

"Karen?"

"That was…I never…I didn't know you could…and the…." Karen paused to catch her own breath. "Holy fuck honey, that was like a whole new world. Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling."

Jack smiled, kissing her quickly. "Oh Karen. I'm exhausted."

_This may not be the moment_

_To tell you face to face_

_But I could wait forever_

_For the perfect time and place_

_We all lead such elaborate lives_

_We don't know whose words are true_

_Strangers, lovers, husbands, wives_

_Hard to know who's loving who_

"I'm so sorry I haven't made any of this easy Jackie. I think I'm just scared." She caressed his face, "I mean, most men are a dime a dozen, but you. There's no one like you Jack."

"I'm Just Jack." He said coyly, smiling at his own joke.

"You're my only Jack." Karen said, "You're my everything."

_Too many choices tear us apart_

_I don't want to live like that_

_Too many choices tears us apart_

_I don't want to love like that_

_I just want to touch your heart_

_May this confession be the start_


	13. The Next Ten Minutes

Author's Notes: The song used in this chapter is "The Next Ten Minutes" from the musical "The Last Five Years"

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 13: The Next Ten Minutes

Will and Grace decided it best to not tell Jack and Karen they had caught on their little game, and just let go on thinking it was a secret. They figured Karen's pride was better for it anyway, and maybe Jack's reputation. Whatever that was.

Grace overlooked the glances Jack would give Karen when he walked out the door of Grace Adler Designs. They pretended not to notice the extra little touches or kisses. Though when Grace did look, she wondered how she ever missed their attraction to each other in the first place.

Karen started spending a lot more time at Jack's apartment, that way Rosario and the staff wouldn't get suspicious. Karen could make up any excuse she wanted as to why she was going out and staying out so long.

There were nights the two of them made love to each other, slow and gentle or rough and passionate. There were other nights that they just sat together and held hands, sharing a kiss on the cheek, or some simple sign of affection like that.

Karen seemed better at hiding this part of her life than Jack did. Jack tried to keep it from his life in the gay community, but he had to eventually start taking dates again. When Jack McFarland kept turning down one date to many, people were starting to talk. But if anything happened, it never went far.

"Do you miss men, Jackie?" Karen asked him randomly one night, lying back on the bed.

"Oh I have men Karen." Jack responded non-chalantly.

Karen sat straight up, "What?!"

Jack started laughing, making Karen scowl at him. She grabbed the pillow she had been laying on and hit him with it.

"That's not funny Jack McFarland! Stop laughing at me!"

"Oh…Karen." Jack stopped to catch his breath, "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the fact that you honestly think you should be getting upset over some guy that I may or may not have slept with. Karen, I hate to tell you this, but you are so transparent."

"I am not!"

"Admit it! Being with me has turned you into a person with real feelings."

"Honey I only have two feelings, happy and horny. Both of them can be equally affected by money, liquor, and you."

Jack thought a moment, "That's not a bad list to be on." He looked over to her, "But anyway, why would you ask me that? Everything's exactly the same as it's always been."

"And nothing's going to change, right?" Karen asked.

"I promise."

~~~~**~~~~

_Will you share your life with me?_

_For the next ten minutes_

_For the next ten minutes_

_We can handle that_

_We could watch the waves_

_We could watch the sky_

_Or just sit and wait _

_As the time ticks by_

_And if we make it till then_

_Can I ask you again?_

_For another ten_

What was months seemed like days, and before anyone knew it, it was spring again. Karen decided to take everyone out on the yacht. As Will and Grace trudged on board, carrying their overnight luggage, Jack and Karen were already waiting at the helm. Will looked around the bright blue sky, the glare bright on his sunglasses.

"Karen, it's such a nice day. Shouldn't you be bursting into flames or something right now?"

Karen rolled her eyes, ignoring him. Grace was more pleasant in her demeanor.

"Karen! I can't believe you did this!" Grace cheerfully looked around the boat they hadn't been on since Stan's funeral. "Why did you do this?"

"Come on!" Karen said, "It's the first warm day we've had in months. I've been cooped up in the house all winter. And I couldn't come out here by myself. Who am I going to push overboard and laugh at when a shark goes by? Make yourself comfy kids, you know where the beds are." She walked down the small staircase in the center area, heading for the mini-bar.

Jack came following behind her, his eyebrows furrowed, "Karen! Why did you invite them? We could've had some time to ourselves!" He yelled in a whisper.

"Honey I couldn't do that! It would look to suspicious!"

"But Karen, I…"

"No!"

"But…"

"No!"

"But…"

"Jackie!" Karen grinned coyly, "If you behave now, I'll make sure I misbehave later."

Jack smiled, "Ok."

Will and Grace happened to walk into the room at that time. Jack quickly dove onto the couch, attempting to strike a casual pose.

"Oh look, it's Will and Grace. What brings you here?"

"We're on a boat." Will said sarcastically.

"So you swam here, I see?"

Grace sat down, plopping her bag duffle bag at her feet, she opened it and began to dig through it, "Ok. I am going to get out my chocolate bars, and my string-cheese, and then we are all going to play Strip Never Have I Ever."

"Ooo! I love that game!" Jack said, sitting up. "Come on Karen, sit next to me. If you get naked first, I'll keep you warm."

Karen shot Jack a look, at the same time Will and Grace shot each other a look.

"Ok…fingers up everyone. I'll start."

~~~~**~~~~

Half an hour later, the sun was starting to set. Will had used up all his fingers, Grace still had three fingers up, Jack had taken his shoes and socks off, and Karen was sitting in her underwear, while Jack tried his best not to notice.

"Yay! I'm winning!" Grace said. "Never have I ever had sex with someone who did not speak English."

Will and Jack both sighed, and took off their shirts. Grace looked at Karen.

"Karen?"

"Not me honey, if they don't speak English then they're probably scrubbing my toilets. No thank you. Ok, my turn. Let's see….never have I ever…had sex in my Limo!" She paused, "Oh wait…yes I have."

Grace smirked, "You already said it Karen, and if you said it, and you did it, you have to take something off."

"Oh fine." Karen reached back to unhook her bra.

"Wait! Wait!" Will yelled, handing her a pillow, "Here. At least cover them."

"Will, you've seen boobs before." Grace said.

"I've seen yours, I don't know if I'm ready for Karen's."

Jack shook his head, "Believe me, you're not."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Whose turn is it? Oh! Mine! Ok…let me think…"

"This could take awhile, I'm gonna go pick food out of my teeth." Grace said, as she stood up.

The group waited, and waited, and waited, and waited….until five whole minutes had gone by. Grace was already starting into a new chocolate bar, Karen was hugging the pillow to her chest, and Will was trying not to fall asleep.

"Jack!" Will yelled, "Just pick something! Anything! Never have I ever kicked a penguin! Whatever!"

"Ooo! I've got one! And this is going to get everybody, but me! Never have I ever…kissed the person sitting to my right."

To Jack's right was Grace, and it was true, they had never kissed. But to Grace's right was Will, then Karen, and then Jack. Baffled at how exactly Jack had managed to figure that out, but playing by the rules, Grace put down another finger, Will started to take his pants off, and Karen reached for her underwear.

"Ok, whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Will yelled, standing up, "Now boobs I can deal with, but that….that I cannot do! I say we call the game here. Grace has all her clothes and two fingers still, she wins!"

"Yay!" Grace cheered, "I'm going to celebrate by finishing my candy bar!"

"Aw, no fair." Jack pouted, "I wanted to get naked." He looked over at Karen, who simply smiled at him.

"Well…I'm going to turn in." Karen said, fastening her bra back on. "Um…Jackie we had to rearrange the rooms since the last time you all were here, so we're short a bed. You'll have to share the big one with me." She shot him a look, indicating he should play along.

"Oh. Ok, Karen. I just hope I don't get your nasty girl cooties all over me." Jack said, in a less than convincing tone. But Will and Grace just played along.

"Good night guys!" Grace called after them.

As soon as they had gone, Grace ran over to Will, and excited expression on her face, "Oh my god, Will! It's really true! I mean I knew it was, but up until now part of my mind had still been in denial. But it's true! They really are…"

"Oh yes Grace, they are." Will said, "You're so lucky you're a heavy sleeper."

"You've heard?"

Will nodded.

"Good?"

Will cringed, "Grace, I don't know."

"Will! Come on! Yes you do! How did it sound?"

Will folded his arms across his chest, "Let me just put it this way. I'm surprised the walls of Jack's apartment haven't started to crumble."

"Wow." Grace muttered.

~~~~**~~~~

_I don't know why people run_

_I don't know why things fall through_

_I don't know how anybody survives in this life_

_Without someone like you_

_Will you share your life with me?_

_For the next ten lifetimes_

_For a million summers_

_Till the world explodes_

_Till there's no one left_

_Who has ever known us apart…_

Down in the bigger of the two bedrooms, Jack pulled Karen close to him in a kiss as he let his hand slide down her back. The gentle rocking of the yacht was soothing in a way. Karen smiled, nuzzling up to his neck.

"You think they know anything?" Karen asked.

"Please. Will and Grace are so blind by their bad taste, they can't see anything else." Jack scoffed.

"Jack, can I tell you something?"

"Anything, Kare."

Karen sighed, "It's times like this, when I'm with you, that I realize I could be happy without all the money and the clothes and the jewelry. With just you, and simple things."

Jack looked at Karen, certain she was going to start laughing. But she didn't.

"Oh my god, Kare. That's…wow. I don't even know what to say to that."

"Make love to me till the sun comes up." Karen said, grabbing Jack by the shoulders and pushing him onto his back as she straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him, his lips soft and warm, and pulled back with a coy smile.

Jack and Karen enjoyed their night together, neither of them knowing it was all about to change.


	14. Stars And The Moon

Author's Notes: The song used in this chapter is "Stars And The Moon" from the musical Songs For A New World. This chapter begins a short time after "Alive and Schticking". This was a tough chapter to write, trying to balance it all out and have it make sense. I hope I've done okay.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 14: Stars And The Moon

Karen Walker walked through the front door of her Park Avenue Penthouse, and dropped her purse on the floor. Rosario wouldn't be here tonight to bring her a mint Milano or a white Russian to dip it in.

"_Stan's Alive" _

Will's words had been echoing in her mind for days. How could this be? She hadn't seen Stan yet. She wasn't sure she wanted too. She could yank around this Malcolm fellow for a while and then toss him aside when she chose too, but just when things were starting to go well with Jack.

It seemed whatever fates controlled the universe did not want her to have it easy.

As she slowly climbed the stairs to go to her bedroom, her cell phone rang. She answered reluctantly.

"Hello?"

"Karebear?" Jack's voice came over the line, "I've been trying to reach you. Where have you been? Are you ok?"

"I don't know anymore Jack."

"Look Kare, I know it's a shock and it's a lot to take in, Stan being alive and all. But, it can be okay. We'll figure this out."

"There's nothing to figure out Jack. I'm sure I'll find some way to forgive Stan. Then things will go back to the way they were before."

"With us, you mean?"

Karen was silent for a moment, "Jack, I don't know if…."

"No! Do not do this to me Karen! How many times is this?!"

"Jackie, Stan is my husband."

"Some husband Karen! He was in jail for almost two years, he cheated on you, and then he faked his death for two years! How in the hell can you just overlook that?! I have never lied to you Karen, not once!"

"Jack, it's not that simple. Please."

"No Karen, it is that simple. Who is the person who has been there for you through everything, through numerous rejections? Who made sure that you were never alone? I did Karen! Me!"

"This is not the time Jack. I don't want to fight with you. Later. Tomorrow. Just, not now."

Jack's voice calmed down, "I know I don't have a lot of money, Kare. I don't have much at all. But I love you. And that's all I wanted."

The line went dead.

_I met a man without a dollar to his name_

_Who had no traits of any value but his smile…_

…_and he kissed me right here, and he said_

_I'll give you stars and the moon_

_And a soul to guide you_

_And a promise I'll never go…_

~~~~**~~~~

Will was just starting to put the dinner dishes away, when Jack barged through the door, with an angry look on his face. Not a look one saw Jack have too often. Grace looked over from the couch as Jack walked right past her without even a glance, and went straight to their counter.

"Jack? Is something wrong?" Will asked.

"Why did you do that? Why did you tell Karen that Stan was alive?"

"What was I supposed to do? Let him show up at the front door and say 'Hi honey, I'm home.'? She had to know."

"You didn't….you never….she wasn't!" Jack walked toward the door and reached to open it, stopping when he heard Will's voice.

"Jack! We know about you and Karen. Grace knows, I know, we know."

Jack turned around, tears brimming in the corner of his eyes, "Then how could you do this to me? She was mine, Will! She told me!" He took a deep breath, speaking softer, "Every night she was mine."

"Jack, Stan is still Karen's husband."

"Don't get me wrong. I respect Stan. The man did a lot for me. But Karen…Karen did more."

"So you'll have to go back to your revolving door of boyfriends and getting yourself off in the shower a few more nights a week. So what?"

"Karen loves me, Will. For the first time in my life, I honestly felt that. And I love her, and not for the reason you think."

Jack turned and walked out the door.

~~~~**~~~~

Karen knew she couldn't avoid Stan or Jack for much longer. She had suddenly thrown everyone she cared about out of her life, and they actually wanted to come back in. She looked over at the telephone that was lying on her terrace table, tempted to call Jack or Stan and just get this all over with. Whatever she had to say to put this behind her. But she was still so confused.

"Karen?"

Karen looked up when she heard Will's voice.

"Hi Will."

Will was a little taken aback, she hardly ever used his real name. "Are you better today?"

"Yeah…about the other day…"

"Forget it." Will said, "It'll just be another brick. You know, I think you should see Jack. I know he wants to see you."

"But how am I supposed to look at him after this?"

"Karen, just do what the rest of us do. Pretend it never happened."

"None of it?"

"None of it."

"Damn it." Karen cursed softly, "I'll have to add another brick to the Karen wall." She sighed, "I keep going at this rate I won't be able to see anything. How do you know Jack will even forgive me?"

"I think Jack just wants you in his life, Karen. I don't think he cares why you're there. He knows you love Stan, he'll be ok."

"But Will, I don't know if I'm making the right choice."

"Well I can't tell you that. That you have to answer for yourself."

~~~~**~~~~

_And he said, "But you don't understand…_

…_I'll give you nights full of passions_

_And days of adventure_

_No strings, just warm summer rain"…_

When Karen walked into Will's apartment the next morning and saw Jack sitting at the breakfast table, Will was right. Jack played it off like nothing had ever happened. He sat through the whole day with her. Through shopping with Malcolm…and was even the one who told her to go ahead and forgive Stan.

Karen couldn't believe how selfless he was being.

Jack fake smiled his way through most of it, trying to stay strong for Karen's sake. _"If you love someone, let them go. If you love someone, let them go."_ Jack kept repeating over and over in his head. He repeated it the whole time he talked to Stan, and afterward when he saw Karen going into the steam room as he was on his way out of the building. Jack held his head high and walked away.

He walked all the way to Will's apartment, and opened the door. Will and Grace were sitting on the little couch, watching TV.

"Jack?" Will said.

Jack stood in front of the door, his eyes slightly downcast as the tears began to fall. Will and Grace both stood and started to walk towards him.

"Jack, what is it?" Grace asked.

Jack looked up, his face stained with tears, the familiar sparkle in his eyes only a tiny glimmer. "I let her go, Grace. I let her go."

Grace went to Jack and hugged him tight to her, stroking his hair as he held to her and sobbed into her shoulder. Grace looked back at Will, who simply looked on in silence.

~~~~**~~~~

_I met a man who had a fortune in the bank…_

…_And I asked him, "What will you give?"_

"_I'll give you cars and a townhouse in Turtle Bay_

_And a fur and a diamond ring_

_And we'll get married in Spain on my yacht today_

_And we'll Honeymoon in Beijing_

_And you'll meet stars at the parties I throw at my villas_

_In Nice and Paris in June…"_

That night, for the first time in years, Karen found herself lying in her bed with her husband. It was a bit stranger still since she had been spending so many nights over at Jack's in the recent months.

"See Karen." Stan said, "I knew you'd never find anyone who could take my place."

"You're right about that." Karen said, mustering up a chuckle.

Stan kissed her on the cheek before he turned over to go to sleep. Karen sank down into her pillow, pulling the covers over her and stared up at the ceiling, a memory flickering in her mind.

"_Hey Kare, let's sleep outside one night!"_

"_Jack! I don't sleep outside!"_

"_Come on! We can count the stars, and look for pornographic images. Then we can pretend the moon is a giant quarter, and I'll give it to you."_

"_Aw, you'd give me the moon, Jackie?"_

"_Of course I would."_

As she turned to go to sleep, Karen whispered softly, "Good night poodle."

…_And I look around_

_And I thought, "My god,_

_I'll never have the moon."_


	15. Unfair

Author's Notes: The song used in this chapter is "Unfair" by Kate Voegele.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 15: Unfair

(A "Forbidden Fruit" WYDS)

Karen looked around the nursery room that she hadn't set foot in, in the past seven years. Quiet now as Jack knelt with his head in her lap and she rubbed his back. This was the closest they had been since she and Stan had gotten back together. The idea of a baby had seemed nice at one point, but Karen felt there was no use in hoping for anything anymore. Now there were two things she would never have.

"Hey, Karen." Jack said, standing up, "Sorry. I should have minded my own business."

"No, no, no, no. Honey, forget about it." Karen said, "I'm glad you made me come in here. Yeah. I think I'm finally ready to let go. You know what? I'm going to turn this room into something practical. Like liquor storage. We just do not have the space."

"Hey, you know, just a thought, Kare... but maybe you should keep it like this for a while."

" Well, yeah. Maybe I will. You know. Just for a little while."

Jack walked out of the room, and Karen paused to look around before she followed, holding back her tears. She switched off the light and followed Jack back into the library.

"It's late." Karen said, looking at her watch, "Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep? You could use the rest." She smiled, "I'll have Rosie come bring you some milk and cookies."

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"…To my bedroom to sleep with my husband."

"Oh…right. Well…" Jack said down on the lounge chair, "Good night Kare."

"Good night honey."

Karen walked out of the room, pausing when she got into the hallway. She took a breath, taking a moment to compose herself before she would see anyone else.

…_I don't know how much I can keep_

_Letting you unravel me_

'_Cause the more you learn, the more we share_

_We were worlds apart and you see_

_It was so much easier to be_

'_Cause now I know what we can't have_

_And it's so unfair_

~~~~**~~~~

"Mister Jack?" Rosario knocked on the door frame, "Miss Karen wanted me to bring you some milk and cookies."

"Oh! Thanks Rosie." Jack said, taking them from her. "Um, can I talk to you a minute?"

"I told you not to ask me about that room."

"Oh I already know about the room. Karen told me. That's not what I was going to ask about."

"Ok." Rosario took a seat next to him on the lounge chair, "What is it?"

"How's Karen doing? With Stan back I mean?"

Rosario was quiet for a moment, as if she wasn't sure how to interpret Jack's question.

"She's fine." She finally said.

"Really? You're sure?"

"Yes. Everything is exactly the same."

"Ok." Jack accepted that. What else could he say? Rosario stood and started toward the door, when she stopped and looked back at Jack.

"You want to know if she misses you? Yes, she does. Is she certain that she made the right decision? No, she's not. But it is not my place to tell Miss Karen what to do."

"Rosie! What are you talking about? You always tell Karen what to do." Jack said.

"Not this time. This is a matter of the heart. Do you want the light off?"

"Oh, sure."

Rosario flipped the switch, the only light now the moon beaming through the sheer curtains.

"Good night Mister Jack. Sweet dreams."

"Good night."

~~~~**~~~~

…_Telling you all this makes no difference_

_It's useless_

'_Cause those who get to know our hearts the most_

_They always seem to be the ones we'll never hold_

"Jackie?"

Jack opened his eyes to the sound of Karen's voice, and looked up to see her standing next to him. It was a sight he often missed.

"How are you feeling, poodle?"

"Better I think." Jack sat up, and Karen knelt to feel his forehead.

"Oh good! You're fevers gone! Now you can come down to the kitchen and eat pancakes with us without worrying about any of your weird gay germs."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Me, you, and Stan."

"Oh…I thought Stan had a business meeting this morning."

"He does. It's not for another hour. Plenty of time for pancakes."

"Um…Kare, I don't know. Pancakes sound great, but I really should be getting back to my apartment."

"Why?"

"Well…" Jack hunted for an excuse, "I have to organize my…Beanie Baby collection. Yeah, I'm putting them in order by birthday, and so far I'm only on June."

"But Jackie, it's just ten minutes to…"

"No Karen, I have to go." Jack walked back over to the lounge chair to pick up the clothes he had brought to change into. He started to take his shirt off, then looked back at Karen, "Um Karen, could you go?"

"Oh…sure honey. I'll leave you alone. Um…you sure you don't want me to save you a pancake?"

"No thanks." Jack said, mustering up a smile.

"Ok."

Karen walked out and shut the door behind her.

_Can't you see it's destroying me?_

_I can't stand the closeness_

_But don't you dare go avoiding me_

_It kills me and yet it keeps going_

~~~~**~~~~

The next morning, Karen walked into Grace Adler Designs and pulled out her chair to sit down. She didn't even seem to notice Grace standing at the water cooler, wearing a white dress with large blue polka-dots. Grace watched as Karen opened her purse, and took out her martini glass. She started to reach over to her mini-fridge to get out the vodka…but stopped mid-way and just nudged the glass away from her, as if she didn't care.

"Ok Karen, what's wrong?"

"Ahh!" Karen screamed and jumped. "Lord honey, how long have you been standing there? Don't sneak up on me like that. You scared me half to death and I'm letting Rosie borrow my resuscitator."

"You're doing it again, Karen. Not noticing my horrible outfit, sipping at your alcohol like its water. You know the last time this happened, you were having issues with Jack. What's up?"

"I don't know, honey. I'm so confused. I was so happy with Jackie, finally I felt like we could really settle into our relationship and nothing would compromise it. Then Stan came back and…I feel like, maybe I forgave him too easily. I'm not even sure why I did, Grace. Maybe I do just care about the money. And that's no reason to stay with someone."

"Wow Karen. I think you just got wiser right in front of my eyes. But what about Jack. How do you feel about him?"

"I feel the same way I've always felt about him. That's why it's so hard. Jack thinks I don't want to be with him, but he's wrong. Our relationship has been more off and on than a light switch."

"Well if you ask me, I think you should go with the person you truly love. Maybe it won't be the person who has millions of dollars, but in the end I think you'll see that money isn't what really makes you happy."

Karen sank back into her chair, "The sex with Jack was really good. I mean, the man is a powerhouse, Grace. You have no idea. He would just keep going, and going, and making my eyes roll back and ooo, when he orgasms he makes this really sexy sound like…"

"Ok! Changing the subject! Before my ears start bleeding."

Grace walked back over to her drawing table, and started digging through a pile of fabric she had there.

"I know a little something about having to choose between two different men, Karen. Believe me. It might sound hokey. But if you follow your heart and trust your instincts, you will always choose the right guy."

"Just like you followed your heart and it led you to marrying an adulterer?"

"Let's not use that exact example, ok?"

~~~~**~~~~~

_And I don't know how much I can keep_

_Letting you unravel me_

'_Cause the more you learn, the more we share_

_We were worlds apart and you see_

_It was so much easier to be_

'_Cause now I know what we can't have_

_And it's so unfair_

Jack was sitting at his apartment, very bored, No one he called seemed to be available tonight, not even Will. He was just about to give up hope and turn in early, when his cell phone went off. He grinned at his personalized ringtone for a few moments before pulling it out of his pocket.

Karen's name came up on the caller ID.

Jack stared at the phone, as it kept ringing and ringing. But just as he was about to answer it, the ringing stopped.

Jack set the phone down, and headed to bed.


	16. What About Us?

Author's Notes: The song used in this chapter is "What About Us" by John Barrowman

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 16: What About Us?

(A "Partners N Crime" WYDS)

Karen had finally made her decision. She was going to divorce Stan, once and for all. Jack was the one she wanted to be with. But she was suddenly wondering if he wanted to be with her anymore. She had been trying to share her problems with him all day, and he just wasn't paying attention. He had his mind on this new TV show. And when Jack had one thing on his mind, there wasn't room for much else.

When Karen got outside the studio, Rosario was waiting for her with Driver in the limo.

"Did you tell him?" Rosario asked.

"I didn't get a chance. He's busy."

"Miss Karen! You have to tell him! Look how much time you've wasted already." Rosario shook her finger at Karen, "If I had known you were going to be stupid about this, I would've told him myself."

"Look senorita, this is a delicate matter! This is about love, not mop-n-glo, so I don't think it's exactly your area!"

Karen and Rosario continued to have one of their sparing matches there on the sidewalk. When they had stopped, Karen reached out to hug Rosario.

"Oh Rosie, I'm scared!"

"It'll be okay Miss Karen. Mister Jack loves you, I'm very sure. You just have to get him in a place where there's nothing that can distract him."

"Hmm." Karen thought, "Looks like I'm going to have to drag him to Home Depot."

~~~~**~~~~

As Jack walked into the library of the Walker mansion, his mind fidgeted with the realization he had come to down at the studio. Karen was leaving Stan. He didn't know why, and he wasn't sure where that left the two of them, but he had to go and be a good friend to Karen.

"Hey, Kare." Jack greeted her as he walked in.

"Oh. Well. Look who's here. Shouldn't you be making love to a TV woman while holding down vomit?"

"Karen, please talk to me. I want to know what's going on with you."

"No, you don't. And you wouldn't be able to hear it anyway."

"Okay. Then will you help me rehearse my next scene?"

Karen sat down on the lounge chair, "No, Jack. Forget it. I'm too busy."

"Please, Karen. It's an important monologue and I really think you should hear it."

"Fine. Make it snappy. While packing his things, three maids got tangled in Stan's pajama bottoms and I've got to go cut them out."

"Okay." Jack took out a piece of paper, and began reading from it. "We've been friends for a long time, Darren, and... I let you down today... Darren. I should have been there for you, but I got wrapped up in my own stuff that I just didn't listen. I'm sorry it's over between you and... Franley." He went to sit beside her on the lounge chair, "And I know things seem really scary for you, but you're a strong woman, Darren, and you're going to come out of this okay. And I'll be there for you for anything you need.... Darren. During your breakup with Franley." He was quiet for a moment. "I'm Jack."

"Come on, you call that writing?" Karen said, trying to hide her smile, "Those Jews should stick to comedy."

"Karen, didn't you just hear a word that I said?"

"Of course I did, honey. I may be a pill-popping, jet fuel sniffing, gin-soaked narcissist... but I'm not an actor. I listen when people speak."

Jack smiled, pulling Karen in for a hug. "I mean it too. Every word. I'll always be here if you need me."

"Thanks honey."

"So is Stan really moving out? What are you going to do now?"

"Well I've already filed the divorce papers…and it shouldn't be long before I get my money." Karen sighed, "I think my marriage was over a long time ago. I just couldn't bring myself to let go."

"Don't worry Karen, you'll find someone just perfect for you. I know you will."

"But Jackie…what about us?"

_Guess we've been talking to long_

_We know what we need_

_Separately…_

…_I don't want to push_

_But what about us?_

_It's ringing in my head_

_It's not what you've said_

_It's what you haven't said_

_So what about us?_

_What about love?..._

~~~~**~~~~

_(A few days later)_

Grace walked across the hallway to Jack's apartment and knocked at the door. She was more than a little surprised when Karen answered.

"Karen? Hi! Wow um…I guess since you're here uh…did I interrupt something?" Grace grinned.

"No honey, we're just watching Golden Girls. It's the one where they do the school play. That Betty White, she is a riot."

"So…" Grace lowered her voice, "Are you and Jack…you know?"

"No, we're not." Karen answered very matter-of-factly, "We decided we should just be friends. It's better that way."

"Oh, Karen, I'm sorry."

"Oh no, no honey, don't be! It's fine. I mean, who was I kidding anyway? Thinking Jack would abandon his sexuality and really his entire personal identity just for me? No. I'm fine. Now, did you need something?"

"Actually I was going to ask Jack if I could borrow his Hush Puppy shoes. It seems, being pregnant my already large feet have gotten swollen…" Grace sighed, "And Jack is the only person I know who has shoes that might fit me. Jack has big feet right?"

"Oh yeah, big everything really. Big feet, big hands, and you should see the size of his…"

"Karen? The shoes?"

"Oh sure." Karen walked back into the apartment, and returned a few moments later holding a pair of cushy brown shoes. "Here ya go."

"Tell Jack thank you. And um…I'm sorry, it didn't work out."

~~~~**~~~~

_Guess we've been trying to hard_

_We misunderstood what's good for us_

_I'm tired emotionally inside…_

…_I don't know what's wrong or right_

_Is every word you say_

_What's really on your mind?_

Karen sat back down on the couch with Jack, her eyes quickly darting to and away from him. She non-chalantly placed her hand on top of his, and when he didn't move it, she left it there. Karen began to slowly curl and uncurl her fingers, rubbing Jack's hand. He still did nothing. She started to move her hand up, rubbing his arm, she had almost gotten to his shoulder when he suddenly pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Jack snapped.

"Nothing. I'm just touching you." Karen said, acting confused.

"You were putting the moves on me!"

"I was not putting the moves on you, Jack. You've seen my moves. My moves aren't something so trivial as rubbing your arm. If I was putting the moves on you, I'd be rubbing something else."

"Karen, I told you, we're just friends."

"Ok." Karen held her hands up in a surrender fashion.

Jack and Karen settled back down into their seats, and it was quiet a few moments more when Jack felt Karen's fingers on his arm again.

"Karen, you're still doing it."

"Fine. Ok. Look, I'll move." Karen scooted over so that she was sitting on the far end of the couch, her feet curled in and toward Jack. "There, now I can't touch you."

Jack was satisfied with this, until he felt Karen's foot rubbing against his pant leg. He stood up quickly.

"Karen!"

"What?!" Karen said, looking shocked.

"I know what you're doing! You're trying to make me fall for you again! Well it won't work! I'm gay, you're my best friend, and that's all! So stop!"

"I'm not doing anything! You're obviously interpreting something, so maybe you're the one trying to make me fall for you!"

"I don't want to fight with you Karen. Please."

_When we love, we lie_

_When we talk, we hide_

_Maybe I'm searching blind_

Karen stood up, folding her arms across her chest. "So what if I am trying to make something happen? Am I just supposed to forget about my feelings?"

"We all have feelings Karen, and you know what we do with them? We push them right down!"

"Well maybe I'm tired of pushing things down! I don't know where I'm going anymore! I don't know what to do! The alcohol and the non-stop shopping just don't satisfy me like they used to. I need something more, Jackie. Something substantial."

_I'm worn out, confused_

_What are we to you?_

_What are we doing?_

_What are we doing?_

"Well what do you want Karen?"

"I don't know. I want…I want…"

Jack watched as Karen paced back and forth, her lips pouty. "Come on Karen, it can be really simple. What do you want?"

"I want…I want…" Karen took a deep breath, "I want to have a baby with you!"

Jack stared at her in shock, and neither one of them said a word.

_What about us?_

_What about love?_

_That's the one thing that we'll never discuss…_

…_So what about us?_


	17. Where Do We Go From Here?

Author's Notes: The song used in this chapter is "Where Do We Go From Here?" from Once More With Feeling, The Buffy Musical.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 17: Where Do We Go From Here?

"I want…I want…" Karen took a deep breath, "I want to have a baby with you!"

Jack stared at her in shock, and neither one of them said a word. Finally, Jack broke the silence.

"You want to what?!"

Karen was quiet, and for the first time ever Jack swore he could see her blushing.

"Karen! Say that again, and say it very slowly and enunciate."

Karen sighed loudly, "I…want…to…have…a…baby…with…you." As she spoke she made motions with her hands, as if she were playing charades.

"Ok, and again I'm going to say, what?! What do you mean you want to have a baby with me?"

"I don't know, honey! Ever since I went back in that nursery and we were talking, I just started thinking about it more and more. And now Grace is pregnant, and she was right, I am jealous. I do want a baby! And I don't want one with just anybody, I want one with you!"

Jack still couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ok. Who are you? And what have you done with Karen?"

"Look I know this isn't exactly in character for me Jack, but a lot of things have changed lately. I've changed."

"Karen, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, Will and Grace tried to have a baby together and it almost broke them up. I don't want that to happen with us."

"But it didn't break them up. They're still living together in that eye-sore of an apartment same as they always have. And, our relationship is a lot more stable than Will and Grace."

"You think so?"

"You don't?"

"Karen, we've unofficially hooked up like fifteen times. Overlooking the fact that I'm a big queer. Our relationship is extremely dysfunctional."

"But that's why it works. Don't you see, Jackie? People think Will and Grace are co-dependant, but really, we're the ones who are co-dependant. So much that we can't even admit it to ourselves."

Karen did have a point. Jack knew they relied far too much on each other, so afraid of losing each other it prevented them from staying in any other relationships. No wonder all of their attempts always failed. It was so clear now. They had always had what they had been looking for all along.

_Where do we go from here?_

_Why is the path unclear?..._

Karen walked over to Jack and took his hand. "Look at me and tell me I'm wrong."

"But…Karen. You and me with a baby? What would people think?"

"They'd think we were crazy and that's exactly why it would work. We could show everyone that we do love each other, and that we could have something real. Something substantial." She inched closer to him, "We do love each other? Don't we Jackie?"

"Yeah." Jack answered very plainly.

"I know…I haven't exactly been smart with our relationship. I mean, I would've stopped talking to me a long time ago."

"Oh I wouldn't do that, Kare. Things can be forgiven. After all, I lo…" Jack stopped and looked at her. Without even thinking about it, the words still came so easily. Was he really trying to run from an undeniable truth? "I….I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her, as if he had to make sure.

When he pulled away, Karen looked a tad confused, until Jack got a huge grin on his face. Then Karen smiled too. Jack pulled her back and began kissing her over and over. Karen started giggling, and trying to push him away.

"I do love you Karen. It's still there. You still give me that funny feeling in my pants."

"Aw, poodle. You're gonna make me cry."

"Karen?"

"Yes?"

"I want to have a baby with you."

Karen smiled, and threw her arms around his neck.

_Understand_

_We'll go hand in hand_

_But we'll walk alone in fear_

_Tell me, where do we go from here?_

~~~~**~~~~

The next day, as Karen and Grace sat in the office, Karen fidgeted with talking to Grace about her decision. She didn't want to be alone on this, and there was still that small part of her that wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"Um..Grace? Can I talk to you about this whole pregnancy thing? How's that working out for you?"

"A little stressful, but fine." Grace looked up, "Why? Wait…Karen you aren't going to try and pay someone to have a baby for you again, are you?"

"No!" Karen waved off the idea, "No, no, no. Don't worry. I want to have one myself."

"What?!" Grace yelled, "Karen! You can't be serious." Grace covered her mouth as if to hide a chuckle.

"How come every time I want to talk about something serious you laugh at me?" Karen crossed her arms and frowned at Grace.

"I'm not laughing at you." Grace said, still trying to stifle that laugh, "I'm…I'm laughing at, the very idea."

"Jack said you'd react like this."

"Oh really? And what else does Jack have to say about this whole thing?"

"He thinks it's a great idea. Who do you think I want to have the baby with?"

Grace could no longer hold in her laughter. She giggled loudly as she stared at Karen in disbelief, "With Jack? You and Jack want to have a baby? Karen, I don't even know what to say to that. I mean, I knew you were sleeping together, but I didn't think you had lost all your sense. Has the alcohol finally seeped into every pore in your brain?"

Karen stood up, "I just wanted some advice from a friend Grace. Jack and I have made the decision to do this and it'd be nice to get some support. But I see I'm not going to get that here."

~~~~**~~~~

Later that evening, Will and Grace were in their apartment enjoying a leisurely evening, when Grace decided to break the silence.

"Oh, you'll never guess what Karen told me today. She wants a baby."

"Did you tell her they don't sell those at Neiman Marcus?" Will asked, not even looking up from his magazine.

"She wants to have one…with Jack. And apparently, he's completely on board."

Will lowered the magazine, "Oh no. It happened. He's had so much heterosexual sex that it's pushed all the gay out. Now he'll turn into one of those weird closeted republicans from the Midwest."

"Will, I really think you should talk to him. Seriously. I tried to talk to Karen, but she wouldn't listen."

"Karen not listening, imagine that."

"Will!"

"Ok, ok I'll talk to him." Will got up from the couch and headed toward the door, "But this is bound to be the most awkward conversation I've had since that old guy at the gym asked me how much I bench."

"Why is that awkward?" Grace asked.

"He asked me in the sauna."

~~~~**~~~~

Will walked across the hallway and knocked at Jack's door. Jack answered with a Yoplait yogurt in his hands, slurping off the spoon.

"Oh hi Will. Want a taste? It's strawberry banana." Jack offered him the spoon.

"No thanks Jack. Um, actually Grace just told me the funniest story, and it was so funny that I had to come and tell you."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Grace told me…" Will giggled in between his lines, "Grace told me that Karen told her….that you two…ha-ha….want to have a baby. I mean, isn't that the craziest thing you've ever heard?"

"Why is it so crazy?"

"Well first of all, Karen with a baby? Second of all, you with a baby? And third, you and Karen together with a baby?"

"I still don't see what's so funny." Jack turned and walked back into his apartment, Will following.

"Jack, you can barely take care of yourself. Let alone another person. You can't have a kid."

"I did ok with Elliott didn't I?"

Will was quiet for a minute, "You met him when he was thirteen! You didn't raise him! You see him like once a month!"

"Well I could do it if I had too. I'm not the same person Will. I've grown up." A squeak was heard as Jack stepped on a rubber ducky, and kicked it under the sofa.

"Yes, you have grown up some, and that's good. But would you actually be stupid enough to have a kid with Karen?"

"What's wrong with Karen?"

"Jack! Look at what nearly happened when Grace and I tried to have a baby, and we're a lot more stable in our relationship than you and Karen."

"That's what you think. Karen and I are really the stable ones."

"Do you honestly think that Karen's going to stay with you? Do you not think that the minute some single millionaire happens by, she won't chase after him? And what are you going to do then, Jack? When Karen walks out on you and takes all her money with her?"

"Karen isn't going to walk out on me. Karen loves me."

"Don't you see, she's playing you. She's been playing you for years and you just fall right into her little game. If I had known this sexcapade had been going on before, I would've stopped it a long time ago. Jack, Karen is using you to get what she thinks will make her feel better, and the second she's finished, she will abandon you. Now, if you can say that there is no doubt in your mind that I'm wrong, just say so. And I'll shut up about it."

Jack simply looked at Will, and didn't say anything.

~~~~**~~~~

_Where do we go from here?_

_When do the trumpets cheer?_

_The curtains close on a kiss_

_God knows, we can tell the end is near…_

It was around 9 P.M. when Jack got over to the Manse', and found Karen in her living room.

"Oh hey, poodle. What are you doing here? You want to stay here tonight?"

"Karen, we need to talk."

"Oh? Alright." Karen sat down on the loveseat, patting the empty space next to her, "Come. Sit."

Jack sat down next to her, didn't say a word, and simply hugged her close to him. Karen was more than a little confused.

"Honey? Um…Jackie I thought you wanted to talk."

"Would you leave me for a guy with money?"

"What?"

"Will said the minute someone with money comes along, you'll leave me. And he said it's stupid for us to think we want a baby."

"Oh honey." Karen put her hand on Jack's face, "It's not stupid. It's just a little scary. But we could all be one big happy family. I'll be Mommy Karen and you'll be Papa Jack, and those two can even be Uncle Grace and Aunt Will. It wouldn't be just the two of us Jackie. It'd be the four of us. And Grace is about to have her baby, so our baby would have someone to play with. And it'll be perfect."

Jack smiled, "You're right, Kare. The four of us, all together. It'll be perfect."

_Where do we go from here?_


	18. Don't Give Up On Me

Author's Notes: The song used in this chapter is "Hey Lady" by Thriving Ivory. This chapter covers the beginning of the finale. What was Jack and Karen's reaction to Grace leaving? How did it affect them?

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 18: Don't Give Up On Me

(A "Finale" WYDS)

It was early in the morning when Karen's cell phone went off. She wondered who would be calling her this early, but smiled when she saw Jack's name on the caller ID.

"Hey poodle! How are you this morning?"

"Karen, I'm at Will's. Get over here now."

"What? Why?"

"Leo came back. Grace left."

That was all he had to say before Karen was calling Driver to go and start the limo. Rosario was handing her, her purse and coat as she headed for the door.

"Miss Karen, should I come with you?"

"No Rosie, I need you here to hold down the fort. This could get messy. If I'm not back in three days, send a search party."

Karen hurried out the door to her limo, her heart and mind racing. If Will and Grace couldn't make it work, what chance did she and Jack have?

_She checks her pulse_

_Gotta know if her heart's still beating_

_And the hospital's_

_Not far if anything should happen_

_~~~~**~~~~_

When Karen got to apartment 9C at 155 Riverside Drive, for the first time she stood out in the hallway hesitant to open that door. She could hear the muffled voices of Will and Jack inside, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

Grace had left? Just up and left?

Karen couldn't believe it would be so easy for her.

She finally turned the doorknob and walked inside. Jack was standing over Will, who was sitting at the table, his eyes red as if he had been crying.

"That bitch." Karen muttered.

"Karen. Now is not the time." Jack said. "What do you want to do, Will? You want us to see if we can catch her before she gets to the airport? She can't have gone yet. I mean, how many flights can there be going to Rome?" Jack shrugged.

"If I couldn't make her stay here, you really think she's going to listen to you?" Will said, sniffling, "What could you possibly say to her that I haven't already said?"

"But…we're supposed to be one big happy family."

"Yeah, we're supposed to be. But we're not. We have nothing keeping us together. We're all just looking out for our own selfish reasons, and when push comes to shove, we'll toss our best friends aside like yesterday's trash, forgetting everything they ever did for us, and we'll walk out."

Jack looked over at Karen who was trying to remain looking angry. But the truth was, Will's words were terrifying her. She was suddenly starting to doubt the whole idea. A relationship with Jack? Having a baby? Was it really all just a hopeless dream?

_She's bored in a week_

_Big dreams but nothing material…_

"Did you try calling her cell?" Jack asked.

"Jack. We had a verbal sparring match before she left. I really don't think she's going to answer if I call her."

"I'll call her." Karen said, taking her phone out and walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"To the hallway. She won't talk if she knows you're here listening."

~~~~**~~~~

Grace was sitting in the airport terminal when her cell phone went off. It wasn't Will's ringtone, so she answered.

"Hello?"

"Grace Adler, where the hell are you?"

"Karen?"

"Yes, Karen. Now answer the question."

"I'm at the airport about to go to Rome with my husband, where we're going to raise our child and be happy together. The way it should be."

"What about Will?"

"Will has Vince, he'll be fine. He'll bounce back."

"He'll bounce back? Grace! I cannot believe what I am hearing! Will is your best friend, how can you do this?"

"Hey! He's the one who expects me to give up the love of my life and cater to his twisted suburban fantasy."

"But Gracie if…" Karen lowered her voice and spoke softer, "If you and Will can't make it work, what's going to happen to me and Jack? We need you two together."

"Karen I already told you what I thought about you and Jack and your baby plans."

"Then what am I supposed to do Grace?" Karen's voice broke a little.

"Wait. Who is this phone call really about?"

"It's about all of us."

Grace looked up and saw Leo on his way back over to her. "Look, Leo's coming back, I have to go."

"No. Don't hang up. Come back, Grace. Please. Just talk it out. Jack and I need you two."

"You never needed us before, Karen."

The line went dead as Grace hung up from her end. Karen re-composed herself and wiped away any sign of emotion, before she went back inside.

~~~~**~~~~

Will managed to get himself up and to work, trying to quickly put the whole ordeal behind him. After he left, Jack and Karen were still in the apartment, sitting quietly on the couch. They looked over to the table, still full of breakfast dishes.

"Oh look, Will didn't clean up." Jack muttered.

"Maybe…one of us should clean it up. You know, to be a good friend." Karen said.

The two of them just looked at each other, and neither one moved.

Jack laughed softly, "We'll make great parents, won't we?"

"Um…about that Jackie." Karen started, "I've been thinking…"

"Karen, if you back out on me I swear I will smack you."

"But honey I'm scared! Look what just happened! What if we're wrong? Jack, I couldn't handle losing you! You're too important to me!"

"You're not going to lose me, Kare. You and I will always be together. That's the way it's meant to be."

_She screams for more_

_More than just some blue-eyed metaphor_

_And the trouble is, the trouble is_

_She's always searching_

_In the hours late, don't want to hear_

_That it's all going to end soon…_

"Maybe we're getting ahead of ourselves." Karen said. "I mean, we don't even live together."

"We could." Jack smiled. "That is….if you wanted too."

"Honey! Of course I want you to live with me. Now that Stan's gone, the house feels so big and empty. I never realized how much room he actually took up."

"Ok but, we'll have to figure out where I'm going to put all my stuff."

"Jackie, you're going to live with me. We'll buy you all new stuff."

Jack put his hand on top of hers, "You know, you don't have to buy me things Kare. I'm with you because I want to be."

Jack leaned in to give Karen a slow sweet kiss, his lips melting into her own.

"Mmm." Karen sighed, "You want to go over to your place and have some fun."

"I can't right now." Jack said, still kissing her, "I have a lunch date."

"What?!" Karen pushed him away. "When we're you going to tell me that?"

"I'm sorry Kare, I made it weeks ago, before all this. It'll be my last one, I promise. Please?"

_Hey lady, don't give up on me_

_Don't burn your heart out, love_

_Till we're ash over sea_

_Hey lady, said I don't want to fight_

_Like pretty girls need cowboys_

_I need you here tonight_

Karen crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please Kare? Don't be mad."

"You promise? This is the last time."

"The last time." Jack held his hand up like he was doing the scout pledge, "After this, I am one hundred percent yours." He kissed her. "Ooo, I feel so manly." He giggled.

~~~~**~~~~

_(Later that night)_

Karen sat up in bed when she heard her door squeak open. She smiled when she recognized Jack's silhouette. He walked into the light, the beams from the window shining in and glistening in his hair.

"How was your date?" Karen asked.

"I thought of you the entire time. You should've seen the look on the guy's face when I told him I had a beautiful woman waiting at home for me." Jack giggled, "I think he may have peed his pants."

Karen laughed, pulling her bed covers back, "Come on, Jackie."

Jack dove in beside her and quickly cuddled up, burying his face in her neck, inhaling the soft scent of her shampoo. He smiled.

"Is this what it's going to be like from now on, Kare?"

"It can be if you want it to be." Karen replied.

…_I'm on one knee, lover please_

_How can I put it more simply?_

_Hey lady, don't give up on me_

_Don't burn your heart out, love_

_Till we're ash over sea…_

Jack sat up and looked at her, her hair slightly tousled as it fell around her face in pieces. It reminded him of the way she looked the first time they confessed their feelings to each other. And all the craziness that had followed.

"I've never wanted anything more." Jack said.

…_Like pretty girls need cowboys_

_I need you here tonight_


	19. You

Author's Notes: The song used in this chapter is "You" by Amy Lee. This chapter is shorter, it was somewhat of a filler. But I hope you still enjoy it.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 19: You

_The words have been drained from this pencil_

_Sweet words that I want to give you_

_And I can't sleep_

_I need to tell you goodnight_

Karen slowly undressed Jack, kissing his skin as she went. She unbuttoned his shirt and traced kisses down his chest, her fingernails trailing behind and teasing him as she faintly brushed them against his skin. When she slid his shirt open and off of his shoulders she came back up to kiss his neck, Jack moaning softly as she nipped at his skin.

"Mmm…when is it going to be my turn, Kare?" Jack whispered.

"I'm just getting started, honey. You could be here a while." Karen smiled.

She had on a lacey black camisole and matching underwear, but had instructed Jack to leave his clothes on. She wanted to take them off for him.

It was a cool night outside. The moon was half-full, but bright enough to create quite a bit of light in the room. The only other light came from the faint glow of the fish tank in the bathroom, a soft blue that was beautiful and haunting in its own way.

The world outside seemed so far away right now, Jack and Karen both deciding that nothing else should matter right now except each other.

Karen kissed Jack's lips softly, and he pressed back against hers. When he pulled away, he swore he had never seen her look at him quite like that before. She giggled as she buried her face in his neck, and Jack ran his fingers through her hair.

_When we're together I feel perfect_

_When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart_

_All that you say is sacred to me_

Karen's lips never left Jack's as she unbuckled his belt and slipped it off, dropping it to the floor beside them. Jack started to reach down to help her get his pants off, but she slapped his hand away.

"Let me." She said abruptly.

"But Karen, I want to…."

"Jack McFarland, if you don't stop, then I will."

"Oh!" Jack groaned, "You're so mean!"

"I know." Karen smirked.

After she had discarded his khakis and tossed them to the floor as well, she would casually slip her hand beneath the waist band of his boxer briefs.

Jack bit down on his bottom lip, looking up to the ceiling.

"Karen…my god…" He gasped softly as he felt her hand on him, through the fabric.

Karen kissed his ears, and began whispering to him. Sexy, juicy, dirty things that were sending shivers through his body and making him hard at the same time. That and the fact that Karen had taken off his underwear, and was now stroking him ever so achingly slowly.

He swallowed hard, and she laughed.

"Oh Jackie…I adore you."

_Your eyes are so blue_

_I can't look away_

_As we lay in the stillness_

_You whisper to me…_

"Karen, can I ask you something?"

"Um…do you have to ask me now?"

"Well, if I don't…I might forget to ask later."

Karen sighed, and sat back on her heels, "Okay honey, shoot."

"No, not yet. We barely got started."

"Honey! The question."

"Oh, right." Jack pushed himself up on his elbows, so that he was sitting looking at Karen, "What are we going to do about Will and Grace?"

"There's nothing we can do, poodle. Will and Grace are their own people, they're going to do what they want. And right now, everything is such a mess. But…what Will and Grace do has absolutely nothing to do with us. Don't you worry honey, we are going to be just fine."

"That's good." Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, can we go back to what we we're doing?"

"Ok."

But instead of lying back down, Jack moved up and pulled Karen into a kiss, his arms slipping tight around her body. He was stronger than her, what could she do but surrender? Jack's hand came back and pulled at her camisole, and she raised her arms so he could take it off of her. She felt Jack smile.

"You tricked me." Karen said, pulling back just long enough to speak.

Jack turned so that he was over Karen and laid her down on the bed, still locked in that deep enchanting kiss. He finally broke it, and gazed into her hazel-green eyes.

…_Promise you'll stay with me_

_Oh you don't have to ask me_

_You know you're all that I live for_

_You know I'd die just to hold you_

_Stay with you_

"Does something feel…different to you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is though." Karen looked around the room, "Is it here? Is it us?"

Jack kissed her once again.

Their bodies connected, Karen gasping with little moans of pleasure as Jack moved in her. He was always kissing her, always touching her in some way, breathing on her skin and feeling her heart race as his body lingered over hers.

_Somehow I'll show you_

_That you are my night sky_

_I've always been right behind you_

_Now I'll always be right beside you_

Karen breathed heavily, her hands reaching up to grip at the metal carving design in her headboard. Jack too was breathing heavily, his forehead leaned against hers. He stopped and moment and smiled when Karen's eyes met his.

"I love you Karen."

"I love you too Jack."

_So many nights I cried myself to sleep_

_Now that you love me I love myself_

_I never thought I would say this_

As the night went on, Jack and Karen made love to each other again and again, each time somehow better than the last. To truly know what it was to love somebody, they had finally found that. And as the sun rose in the city that next morning, Karen yawning as she raised her hand up to pull the curtains closed, she looked down at the man sleeping beside her.

Their life together was only just beginning.

_I never thought there'd be you_


	20. Feels Like Home

Author's Notes: The song used at the end of this chapter is "Feels Like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk. This chapter concludes BTL. Yes, there will be a sequel! Coming soon! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this! This story was a very important project to me, and I'm so glad it was well received.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. The song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Between The Lines

Part 20: Feels Like Home

(A "Finale" WYDS)

_(2 years later)_

To say Jack was disgusted and appalled at the thought of anything to do with him and Beverly Leslie was an understatement. He shuddered as he stood up from the table. He saw Karen walking toward him, her expression solemn.

"Come on, Karen, let's go."

Karen slowly sank down into the chair.

"It's over, Jackie. It's all gone."

"What is?" Jack said, "What are you talking about?"

"I just got off the phone with my accountant. Turns out, everything Stan had was borrowed. So, my divorce settlement is worthless. Honey, I'm broke."

Jack knelt down by her side taking her hand. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Karen had no money? The restaurant was kind enough to understand the situation and how she hadn't known, so the meal was comped. But as the two of them headed out of the restaurant, Jack swore he had never seen Karen look more afraid.

Karen didn't know how to live like someone who was middle class. If she ever did, she had forgotten that a long time ago. But Jack knew he could only try his best to make things work for the two of them.

"Don't worry, Kare. It'll all work out."

Jack's phone went off, and he smiled at her to try and keep up morale as he answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Will!" His grin got bigger, "What's that you say? You ran into Grace at the hospital? Imagine that! Why yes, we would love to come see you. We're on the way!" Jack hung up his phone, turning to Karen, "Yay! The plan worked! Now we can all be a family again!"

Karen mustered up a smile, "Yeah, we can."

_~~~~**~~~~_

It was a bit surreal for Jack and Karen to walk back into the apartment building at 155 Riverside Drive after almost two years gone. Jack was here occasionally to see Will, but he usually visited at the office. And now that he lived with Karen, there was no other reason to be here anymore.

Grace had been back in New York a year now, and the day she got back she called Karen to come into the office, which surprisingly, Karen gladly did. No one talked about what had happened. It seemed they all thought it best put behind them.

Will looked up from the counter when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked over at Grace, and she shrugged as he went to open it.

"Jack?" He said, upon seeing the two of them standing in the hallway, "Since when do you ring the doorbell?"

"Oh…sorry." Jack shut the door.

"What is he doing?" Grace asked.

"Just wait." Will said.

The door flew open and Jack jumped in, "Oh my god, look who it is! It's me!"

"And me! Ta-da!" Karen giggled, jumping in beside Jack.

"Oh look, Lucy and Desi are here." Grace remarked. She scooted over on the couch, patting an empty cushion, "Come sit down you guys. Hi!"

"Hi Grace." Jack greeted her as he walked over to the couch, Karen slipped into the bathroom. "It's so good to see you. I know, I've seen you already since you got back, what with Karen being back at the office and all. But being here is…."

"It's just like it used to be." Grace nodded, "Well..almost." She glanced over at the baby toys scattered around the TV. "So what happened to you guys' baby plans?" Grace asked.

Jack shrugged, "I don't know. It just hasn't happened yet. And believe me, we've been trying."

"Yeah, sometimes two or three times a day." Karen injected, walking out.

"Sometimes that's how we spend our whole weekend." Jack said.

Grace laughed uneasily, "Ok…um…hey Will, you mentioned something about a photo album? Oh look, there it is!" Grace grabbed the photo album that was lying on the coffee table right in front of her. She flipped open to the first page, which was a large picture of Vince holding little Ben. "Oh, Will, Ben is so adorable. I can't wait to meet him."

"He's clearly Will's child." Jack said, peeking over at the picture, "Fat, bald, and clinging to Vince like it's the only man who'll ever love him."

He looked over at Karen and snickered.

"Oh, he is a little pudge ball…" Grace got off the couch and walked over to Will, continuing the conversation.

Karen put her hand on top of Jack's and intertwined her fingers with his, as if she just wanted the simple comfort of knowing he was there. He smiled at her reassuringly as she stood up and walked around the couch.

"Would you look at us? Will's mean, Grace is flat-chested... Jackie's pretending like he's following this." She looked over at Jack, who was indeed staring off into space. "And I'm high from something I found under the sink in your bathroom. Ah... The gang is back!"

"It's like nothing changed." Grace said.

"Well, not everything's the same. Karen here has lost her…"

"Virginity." Karen laughed nervously as she grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him over to her, "Jackie, I don't want to talk about my money problems tonight." Karen wished he hadn't have reminded her, now she couldn't get it off her mind. Though she was temporarily distracted by the tiny fight Will and Grace had in the kitchen. "Do you find them exhausting?" She asked Jack.

"I always have." Jack replied, "Ooh! Hey, I have a funny story to lighten the mood." He turned and said quietly to Karen, "It's totally unrelated to your situation. I wish there was something I could do to help you with your money problems." Putting his smile back he turned back to the others, "Anyway, guess who offered to share their entire fortune with me? Beverley Leslie."

"You and Beverley Leslie... I think we've actually found someone you're too butch for." Will said. He and Grace laughed at the idea.

"Anyway, isn't that funny, Kare? Beverley wants me so bad he's willing to give me all his money. I can't..." Karen glared at Jack. "What?"

"I think it's time for us to go." Karen said, standing up, "Jack has told his hilarious story and you're out of vodka."

Will pointed to the table, "There's a bottle right there."

Karen picked up the half-full bottle, and to everyone's amazement downed the whole thing in one big gulp. "Nope, empty." She said, putting the bottle down. "Jackie, let's go!"

Without so much as a goodbye, Jack followed Karen out the door.

"Do you find them exhausting?" Grace asked.

"Always have." Will answered.

Out the hallway, Jack and Karen were getting onto the elevator, Jack oblivious to Karen's stirring frustration.

"Isn't that funny that Beverley would proposition me like that?" Jack laughed, "I mean, why on earth would I ever take him up on it, no matter how much money he offered me?"

Karen kicked the stop button, causing the elevator to jolt. Jack grabbed the wall.

"Karen, you accidentally hit the stop button with your shoe."

Karen grabbed Jack's arm and twisted it up behind his back, slamming him into the wall.

"Ugh! And you accidentally smashed my face into the wall."

"Now you listen to me, you sissified little hippity-hop! I've got nothing and that miniature pony offered you all his money just to take a few rides on him and you said no?" Karen snapped.

"But I don't like him."

"Since when is that a problem?"

"Well played."

Karen let go.

"I can't do it." Jack said, straightening out his clothes.

"Oh, you'll do it. You'll do it the same way any other self-respecting woman does. Get on your back, point your heels to Jesus, and think of handbags."

~~~~**~~~~

_(Two months later)_

Karen was standing in Beverly Leslie's high-rise Manhattan apartment, looking at her best friend and lover sitting miserable on the sofa. He may have been getting money, but he was miserable. And Beverly was so selfish with him, she hardly saw him anymore.

"Well, Jackie... Is it true? Are you unhappy?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know, Karen. I mean, can you be happy sharing a bed with a man who douses himself in lavender and insists on being your eye pillow? Or makes you wear a prairie skirt whenever he wants to play General Store and Sundries? Or won't let you open the terrace doors to let you scream because he's afraid a gust of wind will blow him off the balcony?"

"Sounds good to me, honey." She tried to shake it off, "Yeah, great. So listen…could I get my weekly allowance from you? I know you gave me $100,000 this morning, but it goes quick at the $99,000 store."

"I'm horny!" They heard Beverly yell from the other room.

Karen's expression fell, "I can't let you do it, Jackie."

Jack sighed, "Oh, its okay. Like you said, if you could do it with Stan, I can deal with Beverly. It's exactly the same situation if you turn your binoculars around."

"No, it's not the same, Jackie." Karen said, kneeling by him, "I loved Stanley. Honey, I can't ask you to do this with somebody that you don't love."

"Thank you, Karen." Jack stood and hugged her, "But what am I going to tell Beverley after he just made me the sole beneficiary of his vast fortune? I know--I'll leave him a note on his booster seat."

He took Karen by the hand and walked out the front door with her, heading to the elevator.

They were quite for a while, until Karen looked over at him, "You know what this means, don't you honey? It means, we may have to move back into that crummy little apartment you used to have."

"Unless Beverly dies or gets lost at sea or something."

Karen sighed, "We can only hope Jackie, we can only hope."

~~~~**~~~~

That night, Jack and Karen were sitting in their Park Avenue penthouse for what they feared was the last time. Rosario had already started packing boxes, and they would be moved out in a matter of days. Karen was sitting quietly at Jack's side, her head nestled against his chest. Her mind was still trying to get used to the idea.

"I hate this." Karen groaned. "I wanted us to have everything and now we have nothing."

"Don't worry, Kare. We still have each other. And maybe our luck will change."

Just then Jack's cell phone went off. When he looked at the number he didn't recognize it, he almost didn't answer it, but something told him he needed too.

"Hello."

"Jack McFarland?" said the male voice on the other end.

"Yes?"

"We're calling because you are the person listed as beneficiary for Beverly Leslie."

"Yes?"

The man kept talking and with every word Karen saw Jack's eyes getting wider and his smile getting bigger. He finally ended the conversation with a huge, "Thank you. Thank you." And hung up, beaming at her.

"Well? Who was that? What is it?"

"Karen, I think our luck just changed."

He kissed her full on the mouth.

~~~~**~~~~

_(One week later)_

Jack stood in front of the familiar door to what was once the Walker home. Smiling, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. Karen and Rosario peered in behind him.

"Ladies, welcome to the McFarland home."

_Something in your eyes, makes me want to lose myself  
Makes me want to lose myself, in your arms  
There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong


End file.
